Wish: The Beginning
by NotKim
Summary: Rage Alix, a Shinobi from Azure, is sent on a mission with her two best friends. Alix thinks she’s alone, but when she meets new friends, and the Kazekage himself, her perspective changes. Death, love and betrayal always revolved around her.Can Gaara help
1. Introduction to Ninja’s, and mission

Rage Alix - Second attempt at making a GaaraXoc Fic. First one obviously wasn't all that interesting to people, seeing as how I got no reviews. Anyways, I hope this is somewhat better, and not based with AU and high schools.

Parings: GaaraXoc. ( some KankuroXoc, NarutoXHin, SasukeXSak, TemariXShika.)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter one**

**Wish**

**Introduction to Azure's Shinobi's, and mission details**

Gray eyes glanced around the dark room that was unfamiliar to her. Long black hair, with blue and red streaks rested on her shoulders and fell down her back, stopping at the back of her knee's. The small female stood at 5'2", and weighed not even 100 pounds. She's very small for her own age of 15. A black spaghetti-strap was covered by another black shirt, but zippered up the front, with a chain connecting from her right shoulder, to where the zipper sat, when done up. On the top of the chain was a key. What it was used for, she didn't know… not yet at least. Big, black baggie shorts - similar to something like army shorts - adorned her legs, with her holstering pack for her kunai's, tied with bandages. Fishnet covered the rest of her legs until her ankles, as she wore the traditional sandals. Red arm wormers were on her arms, with a black ribbon tied on her right wrist.

Her headband was adorned acrossed her neck, hanging loosely, indicating what village she was from, and it was one that hardly anyone knew. Azure - The village of all elements, was a very small village and wasn't known - obviously. There were many skilled Shinobi's and they even had their own ANBU.

She could hear whispers surround her, as her eyes glanced around, before looking at her close friend, MaiAki, who stood there as if nothing was happening, but when she felt her own eyes on her, she smiled softly, to try and ease the pressure off her.

"Ne, Alix? Are you alright?"

"Hai, I'm fine.."

MaiAki looked at her awkwardly, before looking at the people in front of them. MaiAki was a beautiful lady to see, and to stand next to her was really awkward for Alix. She felt inferior to the younger woman, and felt as if she didn't matter to her… Like she was someone who could just toss her away. She may have been really good friends, but she had a lot against her, but kept them to herself.

MaiAki had long blonde hair, with black streaks, which stopped to the middle of her back. Hazel eyes seemed to pierce through anyone once she looked at them. She wore a long sleeved shirt, with random red splotches and cuts in them. It seemed as if it was glued to her. Though it gave the illusion of it being baggy, it was actually skin tight to her, showing the 'goods'. And she wore something similar to Alix's shorts, but they were a grayish color. Kunai holster on her left leg, instead of her right, and red fishnet covered her legs, also wearing the traditional sandals. It was a bad sense of color coordination, but for some odd reason, it looked really good on her. Something Alix knew she couldn't do. Her own headband tied around her forehead.

Alix moved her eyes too look at the male standing next to her. He was a little bit too hyper at the moment, trying so hard not to start screaming at the top of his lungs and start running around in circles just to get rid of energy that was steadily letting itself out. A crazy, hyper-active Shinobi was, once in a while, good to have on a team… until they got annoying.

He wore something similar to Alix, yet, invert black to white, and take away the chains… That's what he looked like. His own hair was short and black, spiked up in the front. His headband was tied around his left arm, kunai holster on his right leg.

"Mike, calm down.." Alix's voice was soft, as if instantly, said energy from the boy seemed to vanish as he looked at her. Red eyes glittering in amusement.

"Can't help it.. Had too much coffee this morning… Just a litt--"

"Mike Shinto, Alix Rage! Pay attention, this is an important mission." A females voice boomed acrossed the room, sending the two into a straight position, looking at them, as if they were in the military.

"Gomen.." The two replied softly.

Alix never really paid attention to a lot in her life, trying to block out some memories that liked to resurface during battles, and when she needed to listen to a new mission, that was dangerous. She sighed softly, slowly moving into a relaxed position as the woman turned around.

"As I was saying. This is a mission to Konoha, then over to Sand, then to Sound. You'll stay hidden and gather information on all three countries, to see which is better to have a good alliance, and trusted ally. You will all stay in the three countries for 3 months. Don't screw this up."

They all nodded.

"Can we make friends?"

Alix and MaiAki looked at Mike, questionably. _'That's a stupid question…'_ Both thought simultaneously, then sighed softly.

"Yes, I guess you can, just don't blow your cover. They'll think your spies and start interrogating. Now, you can say your from Azure, but you cannot tell them we are located here." The old woman paused, yellow eyes looking at each Shinobi quietly, before landing and stopping on Alix. "Don't get hurt, Alix, and don't hurt anyone else."

Alix flinched at that. She never did hurt people, Unless it was a mission and the only way out, and she never trusted her to be alone… Thought she might burn down her own house just by cooking. She nodded slightly, earning a snort from Mike. She glared at him. "Shut up Mike. Put him under something Taka-baa-chan." But this time, Alix pointed to Mike, who looked completely horrified from the suggestion.

"No… no… nothing.. Alix stop giving her idea's!"

The old woman laughed. "Fine then, Mike. Your not allowed any sweets, or coffee at all on your mission… if I find out you did…." She left her own threat handing, just to watch the teen squirm as thoughts passed through his mind. MaiAki, just laughed, holding her sides.

"Nothing for me. Alright!" She raised her hand into the air, then heard Taka clearing her throat, she thought she was a goner now, and her face visibly paled.

"MaiAki… No bath house, or pocky for you."

Alix started to smirk, then covered her mouth, having to turn around, and try her hardest not to laugh. MaiAki _loved _her baths, and just _loved _her pocky. God this was going to be the worst Mission she was going to be sent on.

"Alright, All of you can leave in the morning, dismissed."

MaiAki, then just exploded into a fury of hate, and random curses of her beloved pocky and baths.

"This isn't fair!"

"Stop complaining!"

"Shut up Mike, you know _nothing_!"

"Make me shut up!"

"No make _me_ shut up!"

"Me!"

"No! Me!"

"Me, me, me, me!"

"Me times infinity!"

"My times infinity, inf--"

"Both of you shut up!" Alix finally stepped in, glaring at the two. Her arms crossed over her chest as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Your more annoying that 2 year olds. God." She scoffed lightly, then vanished in a poof of smoke.

------------------------

Rage Alix - Hopefully, I'll update every week. I've got nothing to do lately.. Anyways, Flames actually welcome, I need to be more critiqued by you. Please Review.


	2. Alright! Lets go to Konoha!

Rage Alix - Thank you mecheiro for the Review. Because I got at least one Review I'll post this chappy up exactly a week since I started, yay!

Parings: GaaraXoc. ( some KankuroXoc, NarutoXHin, SasukeXSak, TemariXShika.)

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Wish**

**Alright! Lets go to Konoha! Oh no! Another like Mike?**

The group of three had been traveling the never-ending area of tree's. They had passed through 2 countries already and there was another to get past before they ended up in Konoha. Alix looked behind her, her gray eyes glancing at Mike, seeing that he was trying to keep up, but I was obvious due to his lack of coffee this morning he was completely out of it.

Alix sighed, her eyes glancing over to her best friend and non-biological sister. She hadn't taken Taka's advice for not eating her pocky, but there she was, jumping from limb to limb with at least 5 sticks of pocky in her mouth, happily chewing.

Jumping another couple of branches, she came to a sudden stop, Mike who had been right behind her, didn't notice and had slammed into her back, causing both of them to fall of the tree branch and hit the ground, Mike on top of Alix, while MaiAki just stood above them, looking interested with a huge grin on her lips. Immediately, Alix pushed Mike off her and onto the ground.

"Yeah… anyways, Mike get your coffee, I hate it when your slowing us down. We'll stay here until noon, then we'll set out. I want to get through the other country and into Konoha…"

"Alix that's a little bit harsh to say to Mike…" MaiAki looked at Mike face, seeing he looks depressed.

Alix sighed. "Sorry Mike.."

He only nodded, and set off to get wood to make a fire.

-------------------------------------(A/N: Time skip cause for the moment I'm too lazy to write what goes on for four weeks…)-------------------------------------

4 days later

"Yes! We're here!" Alix stopped where she was and looked up at the huge gates in front of her. She fell to her knee's almost praising the village for being there. She was completely annoyed… well annoyed was a understatement of what she had to put up with for the past four weeks.

"You know, what if someone just randomly jumped out and attacked you, what would you do then.. Or… Did you know the Devil eats Cheese Whiz?" Mike asked, bouncing from one topic to a completely different.

MaiAki gave him the most odd glare Alix had ever seen in her life, it was a mixture between annoyance, confusion, envy and something else she couldn't place a finger on.

"Mike… The devil doesn't like Cheese Whiz…"

"Alix, don't say that! He will come up and smite you with his cheesy-ness."

She sighed softly, defeated. She knew if she said anything more he'd keep making stuff up. Slowly, all three of them walked up to the gate, an ANBU looking down at them.

"Passports and identification."

The three handed them their passports and he looked them over, before handing them back and letting them in.

------------------------

"Naruto! Come back here!" A pink-haired girl screamed as she chased him down the street, fist raised in the air.

A blond hair boy was running about 10 meters in front of her, laughing wildly as he took a glance back, his bright blue eyes dancing in the enjoyment of it all. "Come on Sakura-Chan! I didn't mean it! Please Under--- Oof!"

Two beings collided, and hard. Both fell onto the ground, rubbing there heads, and gasps we heard behind both of them.

"Mike!" MaiAki yelled,

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled,

"Are you alright!" All three of them yelled.

Mike looked at the blonde boy in front of him and glared, Naruto only doing the same thing to black-headed boy. (A/n:snickers: ) Both of them immediately jumped up pointing at each other. "Why did you run into me?"

All three girls sweat dropped. They were like twins! Moved the same and everything, it was very awkward. Alix sighed softly, closing her eyes and ignored everything around her.

-----------------------------------

"So yeah, Naruto, the devil likes cheese whiz!" Mike smiled.

"Really! What about ramen?"

They seemed to get along together really well after the little incident only 20 minutes ago.

This was most troubling for all around, if they were to become the best of friends, god knows what will happen. Both pranksters, both stupid, and determined to do whatever it takes to get noticed… No, this wasn't good at all.

-------------

Rage Alix - Now, for the sudden amount of skipping time frames, yes I know, annoying, confusing, it's just I'm trying to skip as much as I can at the moment until Gaara gets in the whole story. Of course, I'm still pretty new to fan fiction's I'm trying my best to compensate with what I lack and don't lack. Naruto is OOC, I know, I know… Please review, I really like some feedback on what you think.

Crappy?

Good?

Don't want to read anymore?

Tell me, it's like a poll!


	3. Sasuke Vs Mikeish

Rage Alix- 3rd chapter up, yay. Now to tell you, Sasuke is OOC, why? Cause obviously I don't like the child… I really do hate him… anyways, thankies mecheiro for the second review. I's loves you!

Oh and lack for last chapter..

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would be dead and Gaara would be with me! Mwahahaha… A girl can dream.

Anyways!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Wish**

**Sasuke Vs Mike..ish.**

MaiAki sighed as she glared at Mike from acrossed the table. She was bored, and the child wouldn't shut up! Naruto wasn't even helping either. She sighed again, making Alix look at her confused as she slurped up some noodles in her mouth, successfully getting sauce stuff in her eye, and nearly fall out of her chair as her hand went over eye. MaiAki snickered.

"Shut up, MaiAki!" Hissed Alix, as she started to blink her eye. "God it **_burns_**! Ughhhh!" She started to throw her head left and right, trying to get rid of some of the pain, which it obviously wasn't working in the least bit.

She started to hit her head off the counter, before finally someone handed her water and splashed it into her eyes. Blinking a couple of times as water droplets started to run down her face, she looked at the other's, all of them were holding back laughed, Naruto was starting to turn red, while Mike had to run out of the shop just to explode into howling laughter - which, every one heard because being the dumbass he is, he didn't make it far outside. Alix glared at them, then suddenly everyone started laughing.

Alix sighed softly, deciding to ignore them and start eating her ramen once again.

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside with Mike.

Mike stopped his laughing, before standing up straight then spun around in a circle with arms spread out, only to feel something come into contact with the back of his hand. Stopping, he turned around to see a black haired boy, who had his hair spiked up in the back, a blue shirt one with the Uchiha symbol on the back and white baggie pants. No, Mike didn't like him already.

His eyes narrowed, as the boy's did the same. "What where your going." His voice was cold, sort of distant as his black eyes seemed to bore into Mike face.

"You're the one who walked into my hand, it's your fault." Mike tried to think of a comeback… that didn't turn out all too well.

"Tch." The raven-haired boy started to walk away towards where everyone was.

"I'm not done with you!"

"I am."

Mike growled inhumanly before pulling out a kunai and throwing it at the boy, managing to let it slip by his face and hit the building close to them. Slowly Sasuke came to a stop, his head turning slowly to look at Mike, his eyes narrowed.

So this boy wanted a fight with one of the last survivors of the Uchiha clan? Alright then. Sasuke turned around completely, opening his eyes wide as his Sharingan activated, spinning only for a couple of seconds. He then smirked, waiting for the boy.

-------------------------------------

Alix sighed softly, finishing her bowl, and paying, telling everyone that she was tired and wanted to sleep now because she was too bored with what was going on now… Goes to show how blunt she was with her friends.

Slowly, she got up off the chair and made her way out of the small stand and walked around the corner, only to find a boy fighting with Mike in the middle of the street, moving pretty fast. Alix sighed again, closing her eyes. Slowly she started to make hand signs: Ox, bird, bird, horse, dog.. "Shikaruni Dragon No Jutsu!" Shadows seemed to move from her body and to the two boys, gripping onto their body's with tremendous force, enough to brake bones. This was similar to Nara Shikamaru's jutsu, but the thing is, once one tried to use a certain amount of chakra, something like a dragon will reveal itself and start to attack them, as if trying to kill whoever it was used on. It was a two in one, Ninjutsu with Genjutsu.

Mike stopped, immediately letting his body go limp, while Sasuke was trying to get out. "I want you both to stop fighting, Mike it thought I told you not to fight with people?" She started scolding him

"It was his fault!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Shut up… I'm in no mood for anything at the moment… You.. Your name?" She nodded her head towards Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Rage Alix, and this is Shinto Mike."

---------------------------------------------

"Okay! Alix, that was soooooo not fair, I was soo winning!"

"I don't care, we can't afford to lose this mission and call it a failure! It's been too long since I got to go out of the village…" Alix sighed towards mike.

They had managed to get a room at a hotel by the ramen shop. It had two beds, so someone was either sleeping in another room or in the same bed with another person… Mike hadn't made up his choice and MaiAki wasn't here to start arguing about her perfect beauty getting ruined by some greased-up person.

"Well, I guess you should get used to staying inside the village, you do know they want to nominate you to be a Kage?"

Alix looked at mike, completely stunned, her eyes widened as her gray eye danced slightly. "W-what?"

"Yeah, they want to nominate you, says you're a good person to be around, that and you have the most deadliest attacks known in the region! Your father even said so."

"He's not my father… How many times do I have to tell you?" Alix voice was dark, cold even, something completely out of character for her. She wasn't a mean person..

"Well… Adoptive father?"

"No…"

"How about batman? Does that help?"

Alix shook her head, slightly smiling at her friends 'pathetic' way of making her smile. She could never stay mad at him or anyone for that matter when he was around. She had come to start calling him brother, to many people. She looked out for him, while he looked out for her. He always was there for her. Best friends in a way. They known each other long enough.

Mike smiled, yawning as he smelt his coffee, suddenly he bolted up into a standing position and pointed towards the coffee maker. "Coffee, you shall be **_MINE!_**" He then ran into the kitchen pouring himself a cup, downing that and pouring another.

Alix shook her head slightly, standing up and waving 'night' to Mike before entering her room and getting into a steaming hot shower and into bed..

------------------------------------------------

Rage Alix - Shikaruni Dragon No Jutsu- Still dragon technique. Something I completely made up cause I randomly picked a word.. And yeah… . 

Next chappy will be up ASAP… I'm going on a writing binge at the moment, only cause Gaara's entering the whole thing in like… 7 more chapters, but mind you, I'll be updating more and more on this Fan fiction, and most of the chappy's will be short. Anyways, please Review… You have to click the purple button that says 'Go'.


	4. Slip of mission, Cover it up!

Rage Alix - It cause of Evanescence I'm writing so much… Ah well, fourth chapter going up, maybe another going up.. 3 in one day.. Yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Just a fan fiction only cause I have no life! Yay!

---------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**Wish**

**Slip of mission, Cover it up!**

Alix awoke to the sound of the TV being on, and someone yelling at the top of their lungs. Alix groaned as she spun around in the comfortable bed she was in and opened her eyes. What she saw… scared the hell out of her..

It was mike and MaiAki apparently 'arguing' over something, only to end up in the most awkward of positions. Mike was bent forwards, on his knee's hands firmly planted on the ground with his ass up in the air, apparently his mouth had something in it. While MaiAki was leaning over him, her stomach on his back while her front… well you get the picture, no?

Alix's eyes were as wide as saucers as she immediately, covered her eyes with her hands. "God! My eyes! My virgin eyes!"

The sound of movement was obvious as they both stood up and ended on both side of the room, glaring at each other. Then both of them started to say the same thing…

"She/He started it!"

She sighed and laughed, standing off the bed and stood up, stretching her arms. "You two are too young for that stuff! Jeeze!"

"Hey, Alix I'm only 2 months younger than you." Mike spoke up.

"Yeah and I'm 3 months younger, what about you? Huh?" MaiAki threw a fork towards Alix, while she caught it.

"What about me? Mwahaha.." She laughed and walked into the bathroom.

--------------------------------

"Miiiikkkeee, Aliiixxxx, MaiAkiii!" A loud blonde ran up to the three as they exited the ground. Who couldn't have guessed who it was. He was the only hyper-active one, who had bright electric blue eyes and an orange jumpsuit on.

"Naruto-San!" Mike grinned as the boy finally caught up to them.

"Oi, what's up, Naruto-san?" MaiAki looked at Naruto

Alix just kinda stood there… not saying anything, still traumatized from the earlier event in the hotel room.

"Going to eat lunch! Wanna join?"

Two out of three people nodded there head, while Mike had to grab Alix's arm to drag her along with them to the most familiar place to her… Ichikaru's ramen…

------------------------------------------

It had been at least 6 hours since they left the hotel and there was a large group of people surrounding the three. There was a man by the name of Neji, who scared MaiAki behind Alix. Saying something about it was his white eyes that reminded her of the devil, while Alix laughed. Another was Ten Ten who seemed to be looked at Neji with some type of 'love' written in her eyes.

Then… Lee… Rock lee… Oh god did he ever scare Alix. She had back up when he started to talk about how youthful she look, and his eyebrow's! That's all she was looking at, when he was speaking. They were mocking and waving at her…

Shikamaru was next and he wasn't all that fun to talk to, because his eyes were always up looking at the sky. Chouji was just eating chips, and Mike had to hold back on saying 'Fatty want a jube, jube?' then there was Ino.. Ino had caused Alix to place her hands over her ears as she started to yell at Shikamaru about something.

Then there was Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Hinata gave Alix the impression that she was a relative to Neji and she kept blushing towards Naruto who thought she was getting sick. Kiba was a good person to talk to and Akamaru was the cutest puppy she had ever seen. Shino… Well he was just freaky.

"So why are you guy's here?" Kiba looked towards the three Azure Shinobi's.

"Well were here on a mission to see which is best for--"

"--Best to stay here if we ever decide to move from our current residence. We get bored easily." Alix covered up for mike, causing everyone - other than Naruto - to look at them suspiciously.

Kiba then nodded. "Konoha is the best place to stay. If you do decide to move here, you can live with us!" Akamaru barked in acknowledgement. Alix just laughed softly.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

---------------------

Everyone had left the three, standing there while they waved by to everyone. Then once they were out of sight, both MaiAki and Alix's eyes glared at mike, who only cowered in fear of the female's wrath.

"Baka! What's wrong with you! Why did you almost slip?"

"Your lucky I thought of something fast."

"Go…Gomen…"

-----------------------

Rage Alix - Uhm… Yeah, I'm going to make it so that Sasuke went with Orochimaru, killed his brother, came back and turned into the ass that he is… Yeah, it'll fit in eventually. Anyways, review please.


	5. Attacked

Rage Alix- Omigod! Thank you so much for your review StarDragon X. It helped me out some. As for Mike's name, I know it's not Japanese, but it randomly came to mind and I decided to write it up anyways. With last names first, I _knew_ that, just at that time, I was too tired to recognize it until I read it later.

As for Alix, I don't really like describing myself in writing. And I don't really like making them 'all perfect'. just seems to 'preppy' to me.. For some reason.. O.o Anyways I'm sorry for the lack of sentence structure, I'm really trying to work on that.

Now as for ANBU, I know I said I had it, but.. Uhm.. Scratch that. Azure has no trace of ANBU, but hoping. There, now…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto at all. Alix, MaiAki, Mike, Taka… other random people that aren't in the Anime are mine. So, blah.

Story!

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

**Wish  
**

**Attacked**

Gray eyes glanced around the barren landscape that they've come to known as sand. The trio had left Konoha over half a day ago, and they just made it to the border. Alix sighed, they had been attacked by a group of Mist-Nins, and Mike was left to fight them, urging them to keep going while he held them off… She shook her head at the sudden image that went though her mind at that moment.

Mike… covered in blood, badly bruised and left for dead.

She hardly like that idea. Suddenly she came to a stop, MaiAki, also worried had almost ran into her back at the sudden act. Slowly, Alix turned around. Her face was pale. The whole image in her mind… it wasn't something that could possibly happen… it _had_ happened. She had a knack for seeing these images of people she cared about. Without another word, she dashed to where they left Mike to fight the nin's. She was _stupid_! She shouldn't had left him alone when they _all _could handle it… She was so… Fucked.

_You are really stupid for letting him stay there, Alix! _ Her inner-self, which only decided now of all times to start speaking to her… she thought she was gone by now. _He's probably dead! All because of you, look at how weak and stupid you've become._ She growled lowly to herself, telling it to shut up and go back to where it was before… she was in no mood to listen to herself.. Well, make fun of herself. Just wasn't right.

MaiAki had a hard time trying to keep up to her abnormally fast speed. She thought that she was just worried, and wanted to see if Mike was okay. They were all like family anyways. Her long hair started to whip around in her face, causing her to get mad at it and shake her head.

"Alix… why are we going back? He said he'd catch up with us.. I highly doubt something would happen to him. He's stro--"

Alix's mind decided to ignore it. What she saw, was true. It had happened before when she was about 5 years old, when she was playing with MaiAki… The images of her whole family just abruptly entered her mind, and only thought of it as something completely random. Until she got home. Never in her life did she think that, that it would _ever_ happen to her. Her family was to no threat of anyone.. But they were murdered and she was last out of her family. Alone to starve in the streets until the Kage of her village decided to help her..

-Flashback-

_Small hand grasped a red flower, said to be very rare in other villages, but here it seemed as if that wasn't true. Blue, red and yellow skies seemed to make an impact on the 5 year old as her big gray, innocent, eyes glanced towards the setting sun. She smiled, then giggled hearing her best friend start yelling at herself. She had been trying to find a certain flower with at least 5 petals on it, so she could give it to someone. Who, she didn't know, and didn't bother to ask._

"_Aha!" A small voice, high with enthusiasm screamed, an outstretched arm raised into the air, holding the flower she was looking for._

_It was said to be a myth that if you found one of these flowers with only 5 petals, then it could grant something, like a wish. The normal flowers only had at least 6-8 petals. _

"_You found it?" The excited girl turned around to look at her best friend. Her hair was extremely long then, about down to her feet… if it was up. Hazel eyes brightened before the young one shook her head._

"_Yay! Now my wish can come true! But, I wont make it now…" She giggled, pausing which caused Alix to become anxious. "Maybe later on tonight with okaasan!"_

_Alix grinned before running over to her. "Let go play at the park!"_

_MaiAki nodded, and they two ran off to the park. The streets were littered with many people. For it's size you'd think that at least 100 maybe 200 people lived here, but there was so many. On both sides of the duo was random shops, some of which they couldn't understand at that age, but shrugged it off, some were candy shops and weapon shops. They both had an incredible craving for the delicious candy that they adored with all their heart, but they wanted to play, and couldn't take any more free candy from the owner… he was too nice, and they would both get scolded by their mother's. They knew _everything

_Past all the shops was a large building that had words carved into the building itself. They stopped and took a moment to raised their heads up high - enough to strain them - then waved at the man who was standing on the balcony. He wore the traditional Kage outfit. Though, the village wasn't in the same ranks as the other 5 villages, the villagers decided they needed one so they could be protected._

"_Hi Soshikage!" Both girls yelled, and the man waved back, a smile lingering on his lips as the two ran off towards the park once more._

_Past the large building, owned by a Kage stood apartment buildings, one story buildings and whatnot. They varied in sizes, and rent. Usually a couple of people couldn't pay their own rent, so Alix's family helped out. They were very generous.._

_Laughing, they kept running then finally reached the park, swings littering the back of it, slides in random places. Only one sand box, and that was dead center of everything in the park. Tree's littered the area, concealing it in a way. Running to the sand box, MaiAki jumped in while Alix didn't, and managed to hit the wooden part of the sandbox and fall face first into the sand. Whining lightly, MaiAki laughed, while Alix slowly sat up, tears brimming her eyes as she did so. Sand was in her eyes, nose and mouth.. It didn't taste nor smell to good, and it burned. _

"_Alix-chan! Come on! Lets have a sand castle contest!" MaiAki shouted._

_Alix nodded and sat up straight after having to wipe her face many, many times to get as much sand off her face as possible. Slowly, her hands started to make the sand castle, then all the sudden…_

_Her father's face had flashed in through her mind, like she seen it with her own eyes, temporarily causing her to stop doing what she was doing. Another image, her mother and 3 brothers, laying over each other, blood pooling around them. Her father desperately fighting to save his life, so he could stay by his daughter. Then.. Decapitation. The image was so clear, it made her cry out, her friend stopping to look at her. Her whole body shook, 'This can't be right… this isn't real…' Her hands made their way to her head, something in the back of her mind clicked and a small, but deadly voice laughed silently.. She had ignored it._

"_Alix-chan?"_

_Her voice was distant, as if she was running away from the village, and could only see a spot on the horizon. That's how far her voice felt, yet she was in her face at the moment. Her body kept shaking, her eyes widening as the image wasn't going away. She started to panic, her breaths coming in short._

"_Alix-chan!"_

_She couldn't respond, her voice wasn't working, her body wasn't listening to her. Everything around her seemed to fade, while she knew she was still awake sitting in the sandbox. MaiAki had ran off to find someone to help her. It didn't take long before the Soshikage himself came, worry plastered over his face as his hand rested on her shoulder. Her body jerked at the sudden movement on her, before finally the images went away, her tear stained face looked up at the older man, before wrapping her small arms around him in a tight - in her words - embrace and cried._

"_Soshikage! Kumori, Aki, Kai, Kenji and Akio have been killed…."_

-End flashback.-

Her eyes narrowed, slightly, coming to a stop on a branch, her eyes frantically looking around for any sign of Mike.

She could smell it… The smell of blood. It was strong - too strong. Her eyes moved more, before finally landing on his bruised body, cuts laying all over him. Both MaiAki and Alix's voice stopped momentarily at the image they were now looking at. Tears started to form in MaiAki's eyes.

'_No… Not again!' _

She wasn't letting him die, no way. As long as she was alive, no one was going to die! He was her brother, her best friend along side MaiAki… They known each other too long… she couldn't live with herself if he died.

Both jumped down to meet him. The two females didn't know what to do, either of them didn't know medical jutsu's. Alix bent down and grabbed onto mike's right arm, pulling him up off the ground and placing his arm around her shoulders, left hand makings it way behind his back to hold him up somewhat. His blood already was all over her clothing, all over her face and arms. Could this be what Taka-baa-chan meant by don't hurt anyone?

She shook her head slightly, letting that thought roam around her brain. MaiAki, started to help mike as well.

"We can make it too sand in at least an hour if we run as fast as we can't.. I know we can do it." Alix's voice was small, barely audible.

"It takes a day to get there though.."

"Were going to get there in an hour."

----------------------

Rage Alix - cliffy, yay.

Soshikage - my own Kage for the story, why? Cause I can do it. Soshi means Element. It'll be explained later why it's 'Element'.

I've changed my mind, Gaara comes in Next chappy. Yay! 7 was a bit too much, no?

Ugh school starts too soon! Blah, anyways, it's not gonna slow me down with this fan fiction.. I'm way to obsessed with Gaara at the moment.

Anyways, you know the drill, R&R.


	6. Meeting The Kazekage

**Chapter 6  
**

**Wish**

**Meeting the Kazekage**

-----------------------

Recap:

… _She shook her head slightly, letting that thought roam around her brain. MaiAki, started to help mike as well._

"_We can make it too sand in at least an hour if we run as fast as we can't.. I know we can do it." Alix's voice was small, barely audible._

"_It takes a day to get there though.."_

"_Were going to get there in an hour."_

-------------------------

MaiAki and Alix managed to make it in less than an hour. It was physically impossible, but when your mind is focused on one thing that is too dear to you, there is only one thing to do -- help them. They had problems trying to get through the gates, they Shinobi was suspicious and wasn't letting them in, earning a punch in the face from Alix.

With both Shinobi on the ground, stunned at the sudden, yet hard impact from the small female, the trio left, bounding over the wall itself, and onto the ground. The heat was slowly starting to make it's way through Alix's MaiAki was already complaining, but they weren't stopping. Alix glanced around the area, trying to find at least one person right this second; finally she spotted a child running in front of them, quickly, her hand shot out and grabbed the child lightly around her shoulder.

"Where's the hospital…"

"Down there!" The child pointed towards the left, where at the end of the road was a rather large looking building. She nodded her thanks to the child, then both ran off. Mike was slowly starting to gain consciousness, even though he lost enough blood already. His voice was trying to crack through, but it wasn't working - he thought he was dying slowly.

------------------------------

MaiAki and Alix sat in a chair, Alix's eyes downcast, her hair covering her eyes. MaiAki was just silent, watching the window that lead over the large desert. She sighed softly, letting her bloody fingers run through her hair, ignoring the dried blood for now.

Footsteps were heard, but neither girl turned their head to see who it was. They weren't bothering with it right now. If it was someone important, they can burn in hell. Alix's hand moved to her forehead, rubbing it lightly. The footsteps came to a stop in front of her two, one blocking MaiAki's vision with black clothing causing her to look up and see who it was.

Who she saw was a man, dressed in black, with a symbol in the middle of his chest. Purple face paint covering his face. _'..Purple face paint… what the hell?'_ Her eyes traveled over to the large bandaged thing on his back, her eye brow raised in question.

Next, standing to him was a female with four pigtails, green eyes, and holding a large fan. Her kimono cut short - like a skirt - and an obi tied around her of the color red. ( A/n: I think it's red anyways… )

And beside her was another male. Arms crossed over his chest and glaring at her. She shivered lightly at the intenseness of his eyes. They were so cold, and emotionless; they scared the hell out of her. His red hair was messy, but looked good either way. Her eyes traveled to the Kanji on his forehead, indicating it was 'love'; confusing her somewhat. His clothing, brown, with a white sash going over her shoulder, around the large gourd on his back, and hanging in front of him.

"Who are you?" The female was first to speak, Alix still not moving from her spot as MaiAki stood up.

"Were from the Hidden Village of Azure, We were attacked, and needed to bring our comrade here for help. My name is MaiAki…" She bowed politely. "And this is Alix." She waved her hand towards Alix. All three eyes looked towards her.

"What?" Alix's voice was cold, something that wasn't usual. She was both pissed off at herself and the ninja's that left Mike like that, they were going to pay. Slowly, she raised her head, eyes catching glimpse of brown, then moved up to lock onto jade eyes. She wasn't backing down from someone glaring at her - not right now at least.

"Who attacked the ninja's at the gate? That was pretty awesome." The male with purple face paint said, grinning, then earning himself an elbow in the gut. (A/n: Kankuro and Temari, most likely OOC… maybe Gaara too..)

MaiAki laughed nervously. "Alix Happened to do that, though I'm sure she didn't mean too." Her eyes looked towards Alix and seen her glaring with the male standing in front of her. She kicked her leg lightly to try and get her to look away from him… it wasn't working.

"Of course I did." Alix paused, then stood up, still glaring at the man. "We still don't know who you are, it's only polite to tell us."

"Oh, Right. I'm Temari, this is Kankuro and this is Gaara - The Kazekage." Temari pointed to herself, then to the other's, smiling lightly.

Alix snorted. "Aren't you a little young to be Kazekage?"

Gaara didn't make a sound, the only movement made was the narrowing of his eyes.

------------------------------------------

Rage Alix - There, short chapter… Anyways. Review please!


	7. Surprise!

Rage Alix - Blegh, school is making me so mad.. . Erm, Oh well. I'm happy, I got alerts and favorites. Thank you. I's loves you all. - gives chocolates to everyone who reads this. -

Here's the next chappy.

------------------------------------------------

**Wish**

**Chapter 7**

**Death**

To say the least, meeting the all-might Kazekage didn't go too well after calling him 'young'… She thought it was a complement! Well… maybe if she hadn't sounded so sarcastic and scoffed… She mumbled lightly to herself, a small sigh escaping her lips as her eyes glanced over the body of her brother-like figure. MaiAki had left with Kank--… No, Never again shall she call him his original name. Kankuro's new name is Batman.

------------------

"…_I'll kill you." Gaara's eyes glared at Alix… She had temporarily blacked out, yet looked like she was paying attention._

_Soon enough she was back to her normal self, bowing lightly and mumbling a small 'sorry' before standing up. The sound of footsteps were coming from the left, all except for Gaara looked towards them. Medic's came to a stop, glaring wearily at Gaara, bowing before turning to the two females._

"_He's alright… Stable for the moment. You're allowed to see him now."_

_Alix nodded, then all the sudden MaiAki grinned and started to jump around, spun around in a circle like she was a child, before tripping and falling into Kankuro. The way he caught her was all dramatic… and the way he looked with the cat ear thingy's on the hood made him look like someone familiar… (A/n: dun na na na na na… Batman! - cough…- …anyways.) _

"_Batman!" Alix had pointed a finger at the two, apparently looking so… love-struck in Batman's arms. Both looked up, MaiAki confused as to what was going on, Batman glaring, Gaara doing… nothing. Temari just trying to hide a laugh._

"_What?"_

"…_You looked like Batman… Don't ask, I will not explain." Alix paused, MaiAki stared to laugh. "…Your new name, from me, while our comrade heals is Batman.."_

_------------------------_

Ah it was fun while it lasted. Now she was in this rather large looking room the only sounds being made were the beeping of the heart monitor beside the bed, and the breathing machine next to her. He obviously couldn't breath on his own. She placed her arms on the edge of the bed, her fingers fingering the cloth underneath her hand.

"I shouldn't have left you… why didn't I stay…?" She growled lowly, her head falling onto her arms. "Damn it!" It was obvious she was mad at herself, she never did swear… unless she was extremely pissed. Mike was more to swearing than she was…

She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She was trying to listen to the beeping of the heart monitor before all the sudden it made one constant noise… one noise that anyone would dread to hear. Beeeeeep… Her head shot up, eyes wide, frantic as she whipped her head over to the monitor.

"…No…" Tears were starting to brim her eyes as the sounds of running ran down the hall - how they heard was unknown to her - but busted through the door, 2 medics pushing her away from the bed. She was pushed back, only because she was in a state of shock… she didn't even know what to do. Finally, one of the Medic's grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the room, leading her to a seat and sitting her down.

The words coming from the Medic's mouth was mumbled, her mind was numb, her body wasn't moving. She felt like she was stuck in a void and there as no way out of it. MaiAki had just showed up, all smiles as Batman told her a joke.

"Ah! Alix, Kankuro's so funny… you should hang out with him sometime!"

She had no idea what was going on… And she wasn't trying to figure out what was going on at this moment. She started to laugh, having to sit down beside her. Kankuro decided he would stand with a smirk on his face. They were completely oblivious…

"Alix-san…" The medic in front of her tried to place her hand onto Alix's shoulder, only to have it slapped away. She didn't want to be touched. She felt dirty… she felt like she was covered in blood - Mike's blood.. It was her fault and the guilt was washing over her… hitting her like a ton of bricks. It was painful, too painful to cry.

"Ehehe… Alix-chan! What's wrong?" MaiAki grinned and looked at Alix.

"**_Are you fucking stupid_**?" Her voice was not even hers, it was dark, filed with hate and malice, yet spoken so soft it was barely audible.

It shocked MaiAki, and even Kankuro had looked over to her, all smiles and fun out of the air and sucked into a black hole.

"A-Alix?" No suffix… nothing. Just concern.

Before Alix could say anything the door beside her opened, revealing all medic's. Immediately she ran into the room, actually running into the wall doing so and dislocating her shoulder.

"Mike…?"

Like she could see his face, she slowly made her way over to the bed. She wasn't into reality no more, her mind was clouded, as he sat there with a wide smile on his face, waving. She thought she could hear his voice..

"_Can I have some coffee now, Alix-chan?_"

She smiled lightly. Then everything blurred, his whole body was bloody… why, she had no idea and made no move to ask. His face was covered with the white blanket, indicating the usual death. It wasn't processing through her mind yet. The muffled sounds of MaiAki, crying loudly into Kankuro's arms was there… Kankuro trying to sooth her.

Unusual for them just meeting not even an hour ago.

"Mike…" Alix's voice quivered. "No."

She collapsed onto her knee's, her left hand grasping the bed tightly as if she was trying to save her life. She couldn't move her body now. All motor functions gone.

"Mike! No!" MaiAki screamed loudly.

"What's going on." A cool voice entered her mind.. A cold, yet familiar voice was apparent.. Just the aura from him made her look at him. Her eyes were void of all emotion..

--------------------------

Rage Alix - I'm finding it odd that every other chapter has at least 800-900 words, while the next had 1000-1200... Excluding the last one which was 1868 words.. Anyways, I want some more reviews please!


	8. Rooftop

**Wish**

**Chapter 8**

**Rooftop.**

Her eyes caught him off guard. He had never seen such emptiness in anyone's eyes. Though, his face stayed the same, inside his head he was confused. Slowly, his teal-like eyes turned away from her and studied the deceased figure.. Though, the body was covered with a blanket to indicate this person was dead. The sounds of the female screaming were slightly drowned out - he didn't feel like listening to a screaming woman.

Slowly, the female who was kneeling beside the bed stood up, her eyes looking at nothing before she turned and walked passed him, his eyes following her as she went. He made no indication to stop her, or help her. Hell he was Sabaku no Gaara, the Coldest person you could possibly meet. Him, Nice? Ha. Slowly, Gaara's eyes looked towards his brother, who was now concentrating on holding the female close to him, and comfort her… apparently it wasn't working.

"Kankuro, take her to a hotel." His voice still cold, a monotone cut through the room to his older brother, before he vanished in a swirl of sand.

---------------------------------------------

Alix's eyes stared up at the moon, arms crossed over her chest. She wanted to cry, desperately she wanted to cry; but she couldn't. It made her more upset and depressed. She knew Shinobi were not allowed to show emotion, but hell, Mike was her brother… To hell with the 'system'. She sighed softly, the sound of the wind brushing against her ears, then the sudden amount of sand getting thrown at her, caused her to turn and look to see who it was.

Shifting them to meet the figure, she glanced over him, immediately the blood red hair giving away who it was. "Kazekage-Sama." She never really meant for her voice to be so cold, but it couldn't be taken back and replaced.

He only stared at her, as if to try and study her.

"It's polite to talk, you know." She snapped, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Know your place, Woman."

"Tch." She looked away from him, deciding to ignore him. Maybe he'll go away.

"Mike."

-----------------------------

He watched as her head snapped towards him and her eyes made contact with his. "_What_?" Her voice, so laced with hate and malice it even surprised him.

"Your friend?" He wasn't one to care, but for some odd reason, this particular female intrigued him… Like her aura drew him to her.

"What about him?"

He stayed silent, trying to figure out exactly what to say. She only growled and looked away from him.

"If your going to just ask stupid questions, why don't you just leave?"

"When your in one's country, you show respect to your superiors."

"I don't need to so respect to anyone!" She snapped, actually turning around to face him, arms hanging by her sides, fists clenched. "My Best friend, my **_brother_** was killed, because of me! I don't need to show respect to shit!"

-------------------------------

It was way too much out of character for her, she never swore, she never disrespected anyone unless she was really angry or had done something to her 'family'. Her eyes slowly started to blur, indicating that tears were slowly starting to show. She didn't care though.

"Just because you Kazekage, doesn't mean I'll respect you after what I've just been through."

Images of Mike's face flashed through her mind, and that caused all her sanity just to snap; tears started to slide down her cheeks before she collapsed under her own weight. Small sobs escaping through her lips, trying hard not to make so much of a fool of herself.

She slammed her right fist down into the rooftop they were currently taking. And kept doing so before sand stopped all movement of her arm. She didn't glance up, she didn't want to look at him.

"Leave me alone."

-----------------------------------------

"Abusing yourself wont help the pain."

"Do I care! No! Fuck, leave me alone."

He growled, the sand started to shift in his gourd. Slowly his eyes narrowed.

She managed to break through the small amount of sand and punched the roof once more, before he had used his sand to push her back onto the roof.

"I said stop."

------------------------------------------

His voice was demanding, so strict. Like if she had disobeyed him once more, and he spoke, his words would just slice through her.. Ah, if only.

She just laid here and looked at the sky. She took a deep breath in, before looking at the red head.

"Let me go."

He just stared at her, which caused her to sigh.

"Please..."

------------------------------------------------------------

Omen's Death: alrighty, lets see. Gaara OOC… Completely. God, I can't really type him out… Erm. Short chapter seeing as it's like…1:30 here, and I have school early tomorrow morning, so it's short. Now… I really, really need reviews… and help with like.. Typing up Gaara. 4 reviews don't give me much inspiration to anything.. I'm waiting till I get at least 8 or 9 reviews… If not, I'll post one last chapter, or two on my birthday, on the 28th and wait till I get those reviews... Erm. Anyways, review please.


	9. Dating and Offices

**Wish**

**Chapter 9**

**Dating… and Offices**

"_Should you punch the roof again, I will kill you."_

_Teal eyes glared at gray eyes. She sighed, and tried to get him off her.. She had tried to kick him off her, but noooo, his sand had to be right there, didn't it? _

"_Fine! Lemme go!"_

_It took no more than 3 minutes before he finally got off her and pulled his sand back into his gourd. Alix's took a deep breath and slowly stood up. With that the Kazekage vanished in a swirl of sand, leaving a confused Alix on the roof, alone._

------------------------

"…That's all that happened really; and why my hand is bandaged."

MaiAki looked at Alix questionably, before she sighed. She was still upset that Mike had passed, but there wasn't a thing either of them could do to get him back. It was the cycle of life. You live to die, simple as that.

"But why would he care? I mean, I thought he was cold and was a murderer."

Alix only shrugged, looking out the window; watching as only a couple of people roamed the streets at this hour. What Batman had told them was true; noon was the hottest hour of the day and anyone could become dehydrated in minutes.

A silence fell over them as they sat in the chairs of their hotel rooms; suddenly, there was a knock on the door and MaiAki jumped up and ran over to the door, throwing it open and glomping said person at the door.

"Geeze, MaiAki…"

MaiAki only responded with a giggle and let go of the one she was glomping. "But, Kankuro-kun, you should have known it was going to happen."

"..Sure."

Alix slowly looked over to Batman and her sister. Were they dating.. Or… something? Alix was confused, and MaiAki caught it.

"We've known each other for 4 years, and we've been together for 2..."

Alix literally fell out of the chair and onto the floor anime style, her foot actually twitching as it stayed in the air, before she quickly stood up and brushed herself off, wincing as she forgot about her hand.

"And.. You didn't tell me this… **_why_**?"

Batman only rubbed the back of his head… finding some sort of tension in this situation. "She was going to tell you, I believe.. But she was scar--oof"

MaiAki raised her elbow in front of her, and slammed it into Batman's chest, stopping him. "Well, gotta go! Bye!"

MaiAki grabbed onto Batman's arm and dragged him towards the door.

"Gaara wants to see you Alix. Something important - he wouldn't tell me, my response was a chair being thrown my way."

With that said, Batman and MaiAki vanished.

------------------------------------

He had been sitting in his office, just glaring at the all the paperwork and fan girls mail that he had received today. He thought maybe the paper would just burn before him, but apparently it wasn't working. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, trying to find some peace in his chaotic mind; now that it wasn't being bombarded with Shukaku's thoughts and murderous intent.

His mind was silent, calm for only a moment before a picture of Alix's face entered into his mind causing him to open his eyes. She had intrigued him to a point where when he had peace in his mind, she would suddenly float into his mind, ruining the moment. He didn't know if it was a fascination, or something else he couldn't place.

_This is irritating me. I should just kill her. _His eyes turned from looking towards his paper work to the large window behind him, that displayed Suna. _I could have done it last night, but why didn't I?_ That was all he could ask himself, and there was no answer to it. Hence why he was angry when Kankuro entered the office with his hands full of paperwork and dumped them onto his desk. Slowly, Gaara turned around and faced him, Kankuro gave a nervous smile.

"You haven't done anything, have you?" Kankuro noticed the glare, but had ignored it. "Anyways, I'm going to see MaiAki."

"Tell Alix I want to see her."

"Ooooh, Gaara, you like her don't you? She has a hot body doesn't she. Little thing though…" Kankuro could have went farther into his little 'discussion' on Alix before Gaara's chair was thrown at him. "Alright, alright!" He took that cue to leave, slamming the door behind him.

After the incident, Gaara just left the chair laying on the ground, before turning himself around and looking outside once again, arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to see what this Alix had to do in his country.

--------------------------

"You wanted to see me?" Alix entered into the office that was obtained by the Kazekage.. She never realized that a room could be this big… Probably for all the Shinobi's and such that had to see him after a mission..

"Why are you in Suna."

"Wow, very demanding, don't even hesitate…"

The red head just glared at Alix, and she notice that she shouldn't be smart with him.. Unless she wanted to die. "business… reasons.."

"What reasons."

"..Reasons you don't need to know."

It was silent, and she thought she was really going to die with the never-ending blinking of a glare. Slowly, he stood up, the chair rolling a little bit behind him. He smirked lightly, so unnoticeable that she had barely caught it from her position so far away from him. She was glad she was right by the door… then again, she couldn't just turn around and bam, the door would randomly open and she get away so fast… There was a window she could jump out of… no, bad idea, too close to him. She was screw either way.. God hated her.

"I am the Kazekage. I have to protect my people, even if they dislike me. If you're here to destroy it, confess now, and I'll kill you fast."

She gasped, not out of fear but surprised. "More than six words!" She managed to hide a laugh of nervousness when he started to walk towards her, she immediately stopped.

"I'm here for reasons of which I can't tell you. I assure you that I'm not here to harm any Suna citizens. Had I wanted to, I would have last night instead of punching a roof and managing to break a finger and bruise all the others." She exhaled deeply, like it took a lot of breath to say it. Well, then again, I guess it had 'cause the Kazekage was 3 inches away from her. Now that she noticed, he was a head taller than her… Now she felt short.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital."

My god was he demanding. "Why do you care?"

-----------------------------------------

Omen's death: I keep changing my name… Ah well. Anyways, reviews, none! Eh, doesn't matter I'll keep writing cause I have at least 653 hits.. So I'm happy with that at least. No point in asking to review…


	10. Letters, Dresses, Swords and Tempers

**Wish**

**Chapter 10**

**Letters, Emotions, Dresses, Swords and Tempers.**

----------------------------------------------

"_Why didn't you go to the hospital."_

_My god was he demanding. "Why do you care?"_

-----------------

Actually, Gaara had no idea why he cared. That was what he was trying to figure out before she had came into his office. His response was a grunt, and a smirk from her.

"So you must care to hesitate, ne?" She paused for a moment. "Why am I here, other than interrogation that isn't really working?"

Gaara stayed quiet, not saying anything. The only sounds heard were the breathing of the two.

"You have a letter… How would they know you're here?"

"It scares me to think you can speak more than six words.. Really."

"Answer my question."

"How about no?"

"I will kill you."

"You'd kill me even if I tell you why I was here. If your just going to kill me, do it. Now, would you _please_, _Kagekaze-sama_ give me the letter?"

Gaara grunted once again, and handed her the letter, which she happily snatched out of his hand and opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Her eyes scanned through the page, before crumpling it into a ball.

"Tch.. Send my 'brother' and my… adopted father…" She growled lowly, eyes glaring at the floor.

"Try not to kill them in Suna."

She nodded, looking confused and left his office, leaving him to stand there with his thoughts.

---------------------------------------

Maybe it was because she had spoke to him like she didn't fear him? Maybe it was because in her own way, she was scared and lost, just like he was. There were many possibilities as to why she intrigued him so much. He knew for sure that her aura was.. off in some way or another. It just didn't sit right with him. It felt as though, when she seemed angry the other night, it stirred something inside of him, like Shukaku did when he wanted to kill.

When her chakra was fluctuating; now that he remembered, she had broke through his sand. Though he had lost Shukaku to Akatsuki, he still has a considerable amount of chakra to hold the sand together tightly, but yet she broke out of the sand as if it was nothing, like a hot knife to butter…

She was surly a puzzle to figure out; one moment, she could be nice, then the next sarcastic, then mad. She was worse than Temari when it was her 'time of the month'. Gaara sighed, as he made his way back to his chair and sat down.

It was probably all the pain he saw in her eyes every time he saw her. It was hidden, but he could see it as if he was reading a book. He could never do that to anyone other than her. Maybe she allowed him to see her emotions? Or was it something else…? Something that had to be awakened soon… before chaos ran through the world.

---------------------------------------

Was that advice, or was she going insane now? Anyways, she shrugged her shoulders. She had left the office and was now walking down the streets of Suna, looking at various shops for clothing and whatnot. She needed to by more equipment and cloths for Suna.. It was just too hot for her liking. Spotting a rather… rundown place, she walked over and started to look through the clothes they had in store. She spotted a really nice white dress - something she would never usually wear; but either way it looked extremely nice.

The design of the dress was like a halter top with some black designs on the back. From the hips, the dress flowed out, making it look bigger - yet not making one look fatter. The color was a light silver, and as it went down got lighter. Around the middle of the thigh, the dress was crumpled, but had black in the middle of the crumple, hence bringing the front the dress up to show the shoes or boots one would wear. In the back it was long, and at the bottom it was crumpled as well, and some more dress just hung freely.

(A/n: My poor description of writing out what Amy Lee's dress looks like on the Album Cover of The Open Door. )

Alix smiled to herself, fingering the tag. She knew it was going to be expensive.. But either was she would buy it, no matter how much it cost her. Turning the tag around, she saw that it was one hell of a pricey dress. There was no way she could buy it! Unless.. She somehow got a discount… Ah it was useless..

She sighed and walked out the store and back onto the streets. She continued to walk around, mostly focusing on weapon shops, until she finally found a really good one. Walking in, she saw a Katana that instantly caught her eye. Running over to it, she looked at the designs.

The katana was apparently one-of-a-kind, according to the owner of the sword. It had red designs carved into the black blade. The red designs apparently meant something symbolic in an old religion. The handle was made out of silver and gold, the tip being pointed so that one could stab someone with the handle.

"…They say that it rejects anyone who isn't worthy of the sword. That if the sword accepts you then you are it's master… but nonetheless, I need to make profit, so it'll still go as priced."

The owner grinned, his half-toothless smile scaring her. She smiled lightly, and nodded.

"May I?"

The owner nodded and watched as Alix put her hand on the hilt. Sounds of electricity entered the two's head, before subsiding with Alix's hand on the blade. Small lightning bolts of a sword roamed around her hand and she pulled it out of the case. "Wow."

"Out of 1000 people… you…. You're it's master!" He paused. "1000 bucks." (A/n: I'm too lazy to convert, sue me. )

Alix nodded and handed him the money, literally emptying her wallet, but she didn't really care. This sword would go well with the dress she wanted to buy… Fighting in a dress like that wasn't really all that good of an idea.. But it was awesome nonetheless.

Waving goodbye to the owner, after grabbing the sheath she walked out the store and hooked the sword to her waist.

---------------------------

"Alix-chan! Where have you been?"

The first thing she heard once she walked through that door was MaiAki's voice screaming as the door opened.

"God, MaiAki, calm down.."

"why? You didn't tell me when you were going to be back!"

"You're not my… my mother! Alright, and **_you_** didn't tell me about you and Batman being together! 'The hell is wrong with you? I'm your sister… and you keep these things from me. It makes me wonder if I should even trust you anymore!"

She really, really didn't mean it. She wished that MaiAki didn't hear that. But we all know these wish's can't come true. MaiAki was stunned to hear that from her. Tears started to brim her eyes as she looked away.

"If that's how it is… I'm going to stay with Kankuro-kun… Maybe if Mike was here he'd be supportive!"

And like that, MaiAki walked out of the room, slamming the door.

What had she done?

-----------------------------

Omen: Ehehehe, Kyle, I love you.. Lmao. See, reviews give me inspiration… yay!


	11. Unexpected Date

**Wish**

**Chapter 11**

**Unexpected Date.**

The hotel room had been eerily quiet for the past 3 days since MaiAki had left, and Mike was no longer around, but just in spirit. Tonight, she had cried herself to sleep, feeling alone and abandoned once again in her life, but she could have swore, someone was watching her. It didn't take long before she woke up, and swung her legs over the side her hands slowly making their way to her face to rub at them. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled slowly and stood up, making her way to the bathroom. Opening the door, she stepped in and looking at the sink before turning it on and cupping a handful of water and splashing it onto her face.

This was when she had freaked herself out to no point -- as she opened her eyes and looked at herself, her eyes weren't gray, they were different colors, many different colors. She moved back and lowered her hands to her side, wide eyed at the fact that as long as she could remember, her eyes could never do this before - never.

She blinked and they were gone. The feeling of someone watching her vanished and her gray eyes looked outside the window, watching as the sky started to change colors.

-----------------------------

"I'll just have some rice…"

"Coming up!"

The overly cheerful waitress walked away, swaying her hips making her look more of a slut than she already was. She sighed, rubbing her temples. She had been feeling sick since last night, and she didn't get back to sleep at all, making her cranky and ready to explode at anyone. How she could give if Mike was here right now.

Her eyes looked at the brown table, fingering some of the cracks made in it from the heat and humidity from Suna. She was in her own little world before hearing some type of squealing and running footsteps. Slowly, she raised her head to see what all the commotion was. Her eyes caught something bright red, and right away she knew who it was. She slammed her head down onto the table.

-----------------------------

He had been sitting in his office for a while now, trying to sort through every letter and mission's that had come in through the morning. It had been nearing lunch before Kankuro and MaiAki walked into the room. He had to admit, MaiAki didn't look all that well, as if she had lost the biggest thing known to her.

"Gaara, have you seen Alix anywhere's?"

Gaara just looked at them, his eyes narrowing slightly as he turned back to his work. He really didn't want to think about Alix, not right now anyways, he had to finish his work because he was the Kazekage… If he knew that being a Kazekage came with always doing paperwork -- he wouldn't have chose to be it.

"Gaara, do you not see MaiAki-chan? She looks terrible, and it's pissing me off to no point! I need to know where Alix is."

"I do not know where she is."

Kankuro just sighed, patted MaiAki on the head before turning to leave with her. He had opened the door for her and she stepped out. Before he took a step to leave, he turned his head, looking at his younger brother.

"If you do see her, Can you tell her that MaiAki needs to see her soon?"

Gaara just glared at Kankuro and he shut the door and left. Slowly, his eyes shifted towards the clock, seeing it was only 5 to 12. Sighing, he sat up and grabbed his traditional Kage outfit and put it on over his usual clothes, leaving the hat to stay on the chair.

Exiting the building, he walked to the nearest shop he could find and walked in, only to be swarmed by many fan girls and their squealing and repetitive asking for dates from him. He only glared at each female before looking around, his eyes catching the figure of the woman he didn't want to think about; but she had slammed her head down onto the table.

Making his way out of the crowed he walked over to where she was..

-----------------------------

"Alix."

"Eh?" Alix opened her eyes and looked up at Gaara, then looked behind her to see all the murderous glares from all the women. Her right eyebrow only raised in question at randomly being hated by most of the city already.

"Do you mind?"

She could tell he was trying to get away from them, not by his facial features, his eyes or body composure -- just his voice, it held that small amount of a desperate plea. She nodded her head, not bothering to get up and be polite.

He sat down, looking at her as if waiting for her to do something, she sighed.

"If you wouldn't mind, you preps, I don't like to have people just stand there and just glare at me for having lunch with the Kazekage. I'm in a very bad mood right now, and just because I'm in front of him, have a lot of witness', doesn't mean I wont attack any of you." She gave a sadistic smirk, her eyes narrowing as all females took a step back. "I'll give you 3 seconds to get out of my face…"

….Half of them took off.

"1."

5 more left.

"2."

7 more left.

"…3."

All had gone. She smiled lightly and looked back at Gaara, his eyes holding amusement and a small smirk crossed his lips. "What?"

------------------------

She did look like she was in a bad mood, just by her aura. When she had said that she'd attack anyone in his presence, he smirked. A lot of people feared just to say something bad to someone in front of him, for fear of being kicked out. When she had started to count down, he watched as they took off running, before she looked back at him.

He knew he was smirking, and he allowed it to show.

"I thought you were a nice person, Alix."

"When I get sleep and not feel like crap I am." She paused for a moment, "…You need to stop speaking more than 6 words, seriously."

Apparently, she didn't notice him saying her name.

"MaiAki looks like crap, visit her."

"…Should I now? Maybe I don't feel like it."

"It'd be best for her."

"You know what's best for people? That's pretty fast in movement, ne?"

He looked at her confused.

"I mean that for you to first start speaking more that 6 words, then moving to caring about what people feel, that's a little too fast."

He watched as she raised her hand to her hair and ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed.

-------------------------------

"Do you watch people sleep?"

She saw the narrowing of his eyes.

"I'm not calling you a stalker, but I heard you have insomnia and don't sleep."

"I do have insomnia, but rarely do I watch people sleep."

"Oh, alrighty then, at least your honest about it."

The was a silence before a different waiter came to the table, handing a bowl of rice to Alix, and something to Gaara, which she couldn't identify.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you ask me?"

"Someone was watching me sleep last night. It was annoying to say the least." She paused, picking up the chop sticks and pointing at what Gaara had. "Kazeka--"

"Gaara."

She just looked at him, her eye brow raising in questions. "Oh-kay, Gaara, what is that?"

"Gizzard."

"…Well, that's a nice food name I must say."

She started to eat her rice, trying to ignore the constant watching of Gaara's eyes, but nonetheless she had finished the rice and stood up.

"I must be going." She paused and smirked at Gaara. "It was a nice little, unexpected 'date', I must say." She waved her hand, signaling 'good-bye' and left the building, leaving a confused Gaara to sit there and try and figure out what 'date' meant.

----------------------------------

Omen: And so ends chapter 11 of Wish. I'm almost at 1000 hits, I'm so happy.

Anyways, R&R.


	12. Fight and Past

Omen: The fight scene in this, sucks a lot. I know.. So yeah. Anyways, on with the story.

----------------------------------------

**Wish**

**Chapter 12**

**Fight and Past**

As Alix left the restaurant she managed to walk into Batman and MaiAki. Taking one glance at her, she sighed, shaking her head.

"So he was right, you do look like crap."

MaiAki only looked away as Batman stood there looking between the two. He didn't feel like getting involved into personal problems, hell he didn't even know what started it… but because _his_ MaiAki was in pain and suffering, he was going to end it.

"This is annoying me to no end, Alix." He paused for a moment, watching as she raised an eye brow to look at him in confusion. "She's been depressed to a point where she wont smile for me anymore, I want you to apologize for what you did, or said… I don't like see her this way."

Alix sighed. "What I said, is what I meant and I wont take it back. She has to understand that; but I did say I didn't know if I could trust her anymore, and that I do regret…." She heard and felt someone's aura behind her, but completely ignored them. "…But nonetheless, MaiAki, why would you be so depressed because of what I said? I mean, sure, I become a bitch at times, and I know it… my personality is also changing too, so you'll have to get used to it." she sighed softly, MaiAki now looking at her. "And, sure, I'm sorry for saying what I said, and don't even give me any shit about it…"

MaiAki only nodded, giving her signal that she understood and accepted the apology. Alix smiled lightly, before moving her hand in such a way that told the two to leave. Slowly, she then turned around, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, hello dear brother and father…."

------------------------------------

He sat in the restaurant, before hearing a crash of some sort. And like a swarm of flies to poop, people ran outside to see what was happening. Slowly, he stood up and walked outside to see what was going on. He caught Alix's figure, with two males facing in front of her in a defensive position. She nodded her head towards the gates to indicate that it'd be better to fight there, than where they were currently in.

He growled lightly, his eyes narrowing. If it's only thing he hated, it was males fighting women, no matter who they were, and if they were _his_ woman… Wait, did he just think that? He shook his head ever-so-slightly then set off towards where they three had left.

-------------------------

"If it's one thing I hate, it's false love."

"Heh, but dear sister, I do love you."

She narrowed her eyes, and in a flash she had vanished from her spot, the only thing noticeable was just the sand swirling up in the air where she had once stood. Both males looked around trying to find out where she was.

"Down here."

She had launched her feet into the air, successfully hitting boles males in the chin, sending them back into the air before hitting the ground. Her 'father' decided to use a clone jutsu and appeared behind her, kunai at her throat. He smirked.

"Like usual, you lose."

"I've changed, _father_… I'm different."

"What?"

She smirked deadly, her eyes flashing to the chameleon color she had earlier in the morning. Her chakra was starting to become out of control, but she hadn't noticed. Elbowing him in the gut, she flipped forwards, using her hands to hold her up and wrap her feet around his neck and throw him forwards onto his back with her knee's placed dead center of his chest. She then started to make various hand signals.

Ox, bird, bird, horse, dog.. "Shikaruni Dragon No Jutsu!"

She smirked as shadows seemed to move from her body and to her adoptive father.. She had just the right amount of chakra to call out the Dragon, and it made itself known. Her being in a blinded rage didn't know her 'brother' and pulled out a kunai and threw it at her until the last second. It pierced directly through her shoulder, causing her blood lust to disappear and her eyes go back to normal. Jumping back she skidded, using her free hand to slow her down some.

Ox, dragon, bird, horse, ox, ox. "Kyuu Sendo no Jutsu"

"Shit!" This was one of the attacks she could never escape from because the jutsu itself was virtually invisible. She growled lightly, her eyes narrowing. The sand being picked up from the snake-like chakra was coming towards her. She started to brace herself, before feeling something grab a hold of her waist and pull her up into a pair of arms. She winced slightly.

"The hell?" Her eyes glanced up to the man who had saved her life… in a way. "Gaara?"

"Stand back." He pushed her behind him and eyed the two. Both of them immediately bowed, putting their foreheads on the ground.

"It was just a spare.. No intention of killing, Kazekage-Sama. We're here to add her brother onto her team, and I am the leader of their team."

Oh, this was going to be a fun night.

-----------------------------------------

"Brother and Father?"

"No… Hardly. They could go die for all I care…" She paused, her eyes looking at Gaara. "Why did you help me?"

"You were stuck there to the ground like an idiot. Because I am Kazekage, and one resides in my village, I have to protect them." She kept giving him a look that meant she was scared, but he kept talking. "I wont allow meaningless blood-shed on my lands; I have no time for a war."

She just sat there as the medics wrapped her arm. She knew she looked stupid, but hell.. She was scared.

"What?" Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, giving her his all-mighty death glare, that didn't seem to phase her in the slightest.

"…41 words… Wow…"

He sighed.

"Anyways, you should have killed them. Not like their the nicest people around anyways…." She trailed off, looking away from Gaara.

"What do you mean?"

"They deserve to die for what they put me through when I was young.."

The medic nodded to Alix, telling her to not move it around too much and left. Leaving an awkward silence in the room.

"…My family was killed when I was 5... I had roamed the streets for about a year before the Kage decided to finally put me in with a family I hardly knew. When I had turned 6... They made me into their servant in a way. Abused me and such…" She looked outside the window, she had no idea why she was telling him this, but it just felt right to let it out. "…I was a social outcast, except for the few friends I had made. But I still managed to keep smiling and having fun." she smiled weakly at the thought.

---------------------------------------

Gaara looked at her dumbfounded. _She had actually gone through that much… but still she looks strong. Is this what has been pulling me to her? Or… What could it be?_

Sure, he was a social outcast, killed people and assassin's that had been sent after him and became absolutely cold when Yashamaru had died and told him he never loved him. Slowly, his hand clutched at his heart. It had been a while since it hurt… since he first saw her.

That was probably why he was starting to spend so much time with her now… trying to at least, talking more and not being so cold. She was healing the wounds in his heart, and she didn't even know she was doing it. Was this love? Was this what Yashamaru had told him when he was 6?

--------------------

She saw him clutch at his heart out of her peripheral vision and looked at him. He seemed to be thinking about something important. Slowly, she slid off the hospital bed and stood up, slowly walking over to him. Still, he didn't notice her.

Slowly, she raised her hand, her fingers brushed a crossed the kanji letter on his forehead, before gasping at the sudden grasp of his hand holding her wrist tightly. She wince slightly.

"Sorry… I… Eh…" She didn't know what to say, but the glare she was receiving meant to not do it again. She lowered her eyes and looked away from him. Slowly, the amount of pressure on her wrist lessened, which caused her to look back at him.

Her eyes widened. She could see sadness run through his eyes as if she was reading a book. She gave a small smile to show she wasn't mad, sad or hurt by what he did, and the sadness seemed to melt away. Finally, he let go of her wrist and she hugged him lightly. She smirked when she felt him go ragged.

"Thanks for saving me from my 'brother's' attack…" She pulled away and smiled once again. "I should get home and sleep. Want to have lunch again tomorrow?"

-----------------------

He stood there just looking down at her, seeing as how he was taller than her. He nodded lightly. "Sure."

"Same place?" He nodded lightly and felt her hands slip off his shoulders, suddenly missing the feeling of them being there.

"I'll see you then… Alix."

He watched as she blushed, before waving and running out the door. He grinned to himself. Yes, she was the one to heal the wounds in his heart.

------------------------

"How long do you think it'll be?" A female voice filtered through to the male standing beside her as they watched inside the hospital.

"When they fall in love… she'll destroy him with what she is.." The males voice sounded disappointed… like he didn't want it to happen.

"I guess it's what's going to happen, no isn't it… They'll be many after her… poor Alix…"

The male just nodded, before the two of them vanished.

-----------------------------

Kyuu Sendo - Sudden Death..

Omen: two in.. what… 7-8 hours? Lol…Anyways, R&R


	13. Date, Alcohol and

**Wish**

**Chapter 13**

**Date, alcohol and…**

MaiAki sighed as she watched Alix practically jump around towards the coffee machine. She was a little bit too hyper for her own good… Either she had an epiphany of some kind, or something must have happened to her adoptive family. She tilted her head to the side.

"Alix-chan…?"

Alix came to a stop, wincing as she hit the wall with her injured shoulder. "Hm?"

"Are you alright? You seem a little bit happier than normal."

Alix shrugged lightly, closing her eyes for a moment. She was acting really preppy, but she knew it. Hell she had a date with the hottest person she'd ever seen, Gaara, the Kazekage. She wasn't denying it, but slowly the feelings were creeping into her mind and heart - though it was happening all too fast. Sure, he saved her from her 'brother's' attack, took her to the hospital, and she told him what had happened with her adoptive family. Hell, she didn't even tell MaiAki about it. She didn't want to worry her own sister. It was too much of a hassle, and it'd involve her getting mad at her again and storming out. She didn't need that. Not 3 days before her birthday!

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She grinned and looked towards the coffee machine, placing her hand over it in remembrance with Mike and his beloved coffee. She closed her eyes for a moment, giving a silent prayer to herself.

"So…? Come on Alix-cha! Tell meeee." By this time MaiAki decided to latch herself onto Alix's leg.

"I have a… meeting of a sort with Gaara."

"The Kazekage?" MaiAki jumped up and looked down at Alix… How she hated being short.

"Yes..?"

"Oh…My…. God… Alix-chaaaaann!" MaiAki started to squeal which led to Alix almost falling over, throwing off some random plates, them hitting the ground and breaking, then the sound of the door being swung open and arms wrapped around MaiAki protectively. Alix landed on the ground.

"Oh, nice, no one saves me.."

"Holy hell, what's going on?" Batman looked between the two.

"How come your always randomly showing up… are you stuffed some where's in a wall outside the room or something?"

Batman shrugged lightly, smirking.

"Alix-chan has a _date_ with your brother!"

Batman choked on air, actually letting go of MaiAki to take a step back as if Alix herself was the spawn of the devil.

"What?" Alix slowly stood up from her position on the floor and brushed herself off.

"You're… Going on a date… with… Gaara… Wow… The worlds coming to an end!"

"The more you pause, the more I get bored, you know that?" Alix sighed, running her fingers through her hair, eyes catching glimpse of the clock. "Shit! Oh god… I'm late. You son of a bitch! You wasted moment's of my life… Moment's I'll never get back!" She pointed at Batman which only gave her a confused look. With that said, she had vanished in a poof of smoke.

---------------------------

He'd managed to get out of the office early and was now sitting in the back of the restaurant, waiting for Alix. She was late by a minute, but it wasn't to a point where he actually cared if she was late… he was just getting impatient.

"This way Miss!"

The sound of the preppy waitress that had served him earlier came back with Alix in tow who was now apparently glaring at her. The waitress pointed at the seat, smiled at him and glared at Alix.

"I'm so tempted to rip your eyes out."

Her eyes widened and she walked away. Slowly, Alix turned to face him and smiled.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, got held up at the house with Batman and MaiAki."

He shook his head to indicate he wasn't mad or angry.

------------------------------

They had talked about various things, actually had a in depth conversation about Gaara's live. Still Gaara had managed to scare her with his paragraphs long speech. He seemed shifty about telling her his past, but managed to talk about it anyways. After all, they were alone in the back when they arrived…

()()()()()()()()Flashback ()()()()()()()()

"_When I was born, I had killed my own mother. Because of me harboring such a demon and the stress she endured was too much. Though, her death is still on my hands, she had cursed me and told me to hate the village. My father had loathed me, and my sibling's didn't bother to come around me; I was feared by everyone in this village, called a monster, or a freak because I harbored Shukaku. I had killed assassin's after assassin's because my father had seen me as a threat._

"_I wanted to be acknowledged then, feel loved and secure, but apparently I couldn't get that because of Shukaku. My uncle had been an assassin and was trying to kill me, but I managed to kill him first. He was wearing a mask so I couldn't see his face. When I pulled it away, I was shocked to see it was him. He told me he never actually loved me, and hated me for my mother's death. Then he killed himself, trying to get rid of me. Of course, I didn't die._

"_That was where I started become cold, and emotionless, thinking that the only love I needed was from myself, and to know my existence was to kill. That is until I met Naruto. We had a fight, and he taught me that friends are important. He became my first friend._

"_Akatsuki managed to get a hold of me 3 years ago ( Akatsuki being a fear clan of a sort who is after every tailed demon's to get powerful ) and they had extracted Shukaku out of me, killing me. My grandmother ((A/n: I think it's his grandmother, I have no idea.. Correct me.)) gave her life to bright me back, with the help of Naruto's chakra…" He let out a breath that he never knew he was holding._

_Alix just sat there, stricken by what he said. That had to be the worst childhood she had ever heard summed up into 3 and a half paragraphs… she really thought she was having a heart attack, her chest hurt so much. The hurt in his eyes were so apparent it made her want to cry. Slowly she stood up - and because they were in the back where no one was - she hugged him. Her arms wrapping around his neck. She could feel him tense once again, like the other night before he relaxed in her arms, his own wrapping around her waist to pull her forwards, closer to him. He had to stand up by that point._

"_I'm sorry to hear that. No one deserves to live a life like that - hell I can't even compare my life even close to yours…"_

_He didn't say anything, just stayed quiet, enjoying the feeling from being hugged from her. Slowly his eyes closed and lowered his head into her neck. It was obvious he was tired, he still couldn't sleep, and it had been a while since Shukaku was extracted from him. Her scent made him want to fall asleep._

_This was the comfort he felt when she was near him…_

_She ran her fingers through his hair slowly, as if to put him to sleep, but she knew that they had to leave soon. "Do you mind if I walk with you to the office?" She felt him shake his head and she slowly pulled away from him. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. She caressed his cheek before pulling away and grabbing onto his arm to drag him out to the front of the restaurant before letting go of his arm and walking outside with him right behind her._

()()()()()()()()End Flashback ()()()()()()()()

She looked at Gaara and smiled lightly when he looked at her.

"Alix-chaaan!"

"Oof-!" Alix was flung back onto the ground by the sudden glomping of a certain female that knew her all to well. She sighed. "MaiAki! Don't do that, my god damn shoulder hurts enough!"

"Ooooh, right, sorry." She laughed nervously before getting up and helping her up. "Kazekage, Alix, were going drinking tonight!"

"What?"

"Hn."

Alix looked at Gaara. "Is 'hn' even a word?"

"For Gaara it is."

"Shut up Batman no one asked you!"

"What?"

"I'll fight you!"

"Alix, stop." Gaara was getting tired of the fight.

She pouted lightly, actually crossing her arms over her chest and glared at Batman. "I'll go tonight, but so help you god if I get drunk, I will murder you." She grinned.

---------------------------------

So the four of them sat around a table, MaiAki next to Batman, which happened that he was next to Alix who was currently trying to stab him with a fork in the leg and Gaara sitting next to her.

"Stop trying to stab me!"

"Who says I'm stabbing you?"

MaiAki sighed and hit Batman's arm. "Would you stop? Alix's birthdays is in …3ish days, it's time to drink!"

Alix sighed and nodded, grabbing a bottle of Sake and Sambuca ((A/n: I know it's not a Japanese drink, but hell it's the best thing I've ever had.)) she then handed the sake to Gaara, who filled his glass up and drank it down. Alix filled up her glass and downed that.

For the next hour and a half, Batman, Gaara and Alix all had a contest to see who could have 10 shots of Sake without passing out or throwing up. Alix gave up at 5, Batman gave up at 8, and Gaara got to 10. MaiAki just judged, she didn't want to get hammered tonight.

MaiAki stood up from the table, waved goodbye to everyone, kissed Batman on the cheek before leaving the bar. Alix had placed her arms on the table, before sliding more onto it and passing out. Gaara noticed, but had to finish his contest with his older brother. Gaara lost to no one!

Too bad, Alix didn't see the visions…

----------------------------------

As MaiAki left the bar, she walked around the corner of the building, trying her best not to breath in too much sand right now. She had left herself completely off guard and didn't bring any weapons with her, and her Taijutsu wasn't all that good. And her having alcohol in her system didn't help her Chakra one bit.

If only she brought someone with her, they probably would have back off. 5 Shinobi's jumped from the shadows, surrounding her, indication of their level was their Jounin jackets…

-----------------------------

The sounds of blurred yelling entered her mind and she spun in her bed, laying face down in the matriss.

"Alix!" It paused for a moment before the person started to shake her violently. "Alix, god damn it wake up! This is important!"

Alix only mumbled something incoherent and managed to get her leg out and kick the person back. She was tired and had a huge headache, most likely a hangover from all the alocohol she consumed last night with the two guys. She burped and it tasted extremely sour.

"Alix! It's about MaiAki!" The voice was no desperately urget by now, as if it was a life or death situation.

"What?" She sat up abruptly, her head started to spin and she almost fell back onto the bed, but the fuzzy figure in front of her was holding her up.

"MaiAki is in the hospital! She's dying."

"She's what?" That cleared her vision fast and she stood up, ignoring the blood rushing to her head. The medic in front of her, nodded her head and grabbed onto Alix's arm and dragged her up to the room ( Gaara had brought her to the hospital and put her in the 'waiting room' so she could sleep ) As she entered, she saw Gaara sitting by Batman who seemed to be dead, and MaiAki in the bed. Her eyes widened.

"Jesus Christ… MaiAki…" Tears started to brim her eyes. "…I can't lose you either.."

-------------------------

Omen:Le gasp: Cliffy. And my longest chapter yet! 2021 words! Ah… The drama with death… How sad. I'd like to thank Gaara's-pandachan101 for the review; I'm so glad you like my Alix char.

You know the drill, R&R.


	14. I'll be with you

**Wish**

**Chapter 14**

**I'll be with you…**

Alix had stayed by MaiAki side for the whole night, Batman as well. Gaara had to leave, due to something important; leaving the eerie silence that filled the room now, the only sound being made was the heart monitor.

She sighed softly; slow and shaky. She hated this.. She hated hospitals. There was no way she could lose 2 friends in the span of 2 weeks. She closed her eyes, trying to re-collect all the pieces that were slowly being pulled away, due to insanity. Batman's shifting feet was starting to annoy her, but it was to be expected.

This was all so much, too soon. She heard the door open and in came a medic. She gave a sympathetic look and gave a small bow.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over; I have to ask you to leave."

Alix sighed softly, standing up and taking one last glance at MaiAki before turning and walking towards the door. She stopped once reaching the door and whispering:

"..Please stay alive…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Alix sighed, her eyes closed as she tried to pry the images of MaiAki out of her mind. It was slowly getting worse, her sanity was slipping from her. She knew that if MaiAki were to pass, that she would just snap, and she wouldn't know what she could possibly do.

She brought her knee's up to her chest, forehead resting on her knee's. Slowly, she took in deep breaths to try and calm herself, and apparently it wasn't working.

"Alix?"

Alix didn't move, she knew who it was, but if she looked at him right now, she would just break down crying again like the time when Mike died. Alix knew he wouldn't comfort her anyways; so why bother to break?

"The medics say she's getting better."

"…Chyea, like they said with Mike before he died?"

Hearing no response from him, she gave a bitter smile and looked up and at the sky. The two had been on this very roof when Mike died -- Why did it always come back to this place?

------------------

Gaara just stood there, watching her; trying to figure out exactly what he should do to… comfort her. He'd never comforted someone before, and to see someone he cared about, act like this, hell it hurt him. But him being the notorious Gaara, he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Sighing, he moved to stand beside her, only for a moment before he sat down.

"Crying wont save someone from death."

"Oh, thanks Gaara. I mean really. I'm in the worse possible shape and your fucking brining me down more! God damn it, why do you do this!" She was glaring at him now, her eyes filled with such pain and hate.

"I'm stating the truth."

-------

How could he be so calm, speaking to her like this? How… He was purposely doing it to make her feel worse. Sure it was the truth, but still, at least people would have the decency to say something comforting, no matter how little information they had on the topic.

"You don't even care. MaiAki is my sister, much like Mike was my brother. Your brother is dating her, and all you can do is sit there, look absolutely calm like it was normal to you… Y-your… Ugh!" She had to bite down on her lip, and look away. She was going to call him a monster, but she knew if she did, that it'd hurt him and they'd be on bad terms. She didn't want that.

Alix bit into her lip more, causing it to start to bleed.

"Death is what the cycle of life is. You should get used to it."

She stood up abruptly, almost causing herself to slip on the roof. Slowly, she turned around and started to walk towards the door. Too blinded by rage to jump off the roof and run. As she took 3 steps she felt something grab onto her arm and spin her around into something hard, almost recoiling back had it not been for something wrapping around her back and shoulders.

--------------------------------

He didn't know why he suddenly felt the urge to hug her, to make her happy again. He remembered her hugging him when he had told her his past, probably as a way to comfort him. She was still ridged against him, apparently not realizing that it was him holding her. It took about a minute before she slowly started to ease into him, her shoulders starting to shake.

She was crying. Crying against him.

He closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head and petting down her hair, sometimes running his fingers through the silky strands. She started to mumble words into his chest as she cried, but he couldn't really hear her, so when she asked questions, she just stayed silent… it probably would have been better like that anyways.

"She'll be fine…"

"..I… But.. What if she… dies? What will I do? I have… no one to.. Look towards.." The words were still mumbled, but he understood them nonetheless.

"I'll be with you."

Her breathing stopped, and he felt it, causing him to look at her face. She was blushing slightly. She nodded, and resumed to breath. "Thank you."

He gave a small nod, and pulled away from her, his right hand moving to brush away a stray tear. "You need sleep. I'll bring you to the hotel."

She gave a small smile. "I thought I told you… that it scares me, when you speak.. More than 6 words?"

"I'm in a good mood tonight, then."

-------------------------------------

Omen: It took me forever to think of something for this chapter. Complete writers block.. I still have one, hence I need ideas.

Thanks too Emeralds rose for the review, like usual, I hate you. lmao.

And thanks to Gaara's-pandachan101 for the review. I updated for you. -Gives chocolates-

Aha, Kyle gets none.


	15. Dreams, Flashbacks And A Surprise

**Wish**

**Chapter 15 **

**Dreams, Flashbacks And A Surprise.**

It was something she swore she could have seen before. Something like a demon staring her in the face, hands wrapped around her neck in a tight grip, endlessly trying to end her own life. Her fingers brushing at the person in front of her, trying to kick him off. It was futile. Nothing was working, and nothing was helping to make him stop. Her left side was bleeding to a point where it actually pooled around her.

"G-Gaara…"

She could see his face now that he moved it into the light of the moon. His eyes were different, filled with bloodlust. She wanted him to stop, and he wasn't listening. Her cries wasn't getting into his head. What was it she had exactly done to cause him to do this?

-Flashback -

_They were talking, then all the sudden he stopped and clutched at his heart and head. She had tried to comfort him and ask him what was wrong, but he turned around with such speed that it had actually pushed her back into a building nearby, nearly cracking the side of where she had hit._

_He came at her with a kunai in hand, trying to stab her in the chest - obviously aiming for the heart - but she managed to dodged every movement made towards her, except for one, which had came into contact with her left side, cutting it deep. She winced, her knee's buckling under her before she fell to the ground, one eye close in pain, as her right hand held her side, trying to make it stop bleeding._

"_Why…?"_

"_You slow me down. Your making me weak."_

_His voice was extremely cold. Like the first time they met in the hospital, but it was laced with such malice, that it brought tears to her eyes. She wasn't letting the tears fall. Show them, but not let them fall. She wasn't about to cry. _

_In a blink of an eye, he was on top of her, both hands around her neck, thus bringing you to were they were now._

-End flashback. -

His form was starting to change. Change into something she had never seen before. All the sand around her started to swirl around him, his hands grew to a large size, causing her to lose the small amount of air she could receive, his eyes turned bright yellow with black star-like pupils. Her eyes widened, tears slowly started to slide down the side of her cheeks and onto the sand. Her vision started to darkened, her hearing started to change into a dull, muffled sound. She was going to die by his hands, and she knew it.

Slowly, her eyes closed and she was gone…

-------------------------------------------------------

She sat up fast, almost causing herself to fall out of the bed and onto the floor. Her right hand went to her neck, touching it to make sure she was alright. She could feel the sweat rolling down her face, but she didn't care. Left hand brushed through her hair as her eyes scanned the room. She was starting to hyperventilate, but she knew she needed to stop before it got worse. Taking in a couple of deep breaths she exhaled slowly, doing it a third time before stopping. Sliding her body so that her feet touched the ground, she rested her elbows on her knee's and placed her forehead in her palms, staring vacantly at the floor as if it was going to open up and swallow her.

"…Dream…"

Slowly, she stood up, arms falling limply to her sides as she walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She had been crying in her dream, she could see the tear stains on her face. Turning on the tap she filled her hands with water and splashed it onto her face.

"Does this dream mean something…?"

------------------------------

It had been about a month that her team had arrived in Suna, and she had about a month and 2 weeks to go before she and MaiAki left. Tensho, her 'brother' from her adoptive family had left due to a huge fight that he got himself into with the Kazekage himself. She smirked at the memory, causing people to look at her oddly as she moved her way through the streets. He had called her a slut and one who deserved to die for who she was. She hadn't understood what he meant.

-Yay another flashback. -

_Gaara had been standing beside her, and warned him to leave before something happened, but Tensho being an arrogant ass, and thinking he can stand up to anyone - While Gaara was the youngest Kage known around - and beat them. Alix sighed at Tensho, her eyes closing. Something was moving around at the back of her mind, but she had decided to ignore it. As her eyes opened she saw that Tensho was wrapped in sand, indicating that Gaara was obviously going to kill him right then and there. But she knew that if he killed him, that would ruin the agreement -- if chosen -- for a treaty, her having to leave because of said war, and her not being able to see Gaara anymore. Though, she was still a bit edgy at her dream 2 weeks prier._

"…_She is a slut, and deserves to die anyways." Tensho smirked, his eyes narrowing. "She doesn't know what she capable of, and, you standing up for her, Kazekage, is showing weakness."_

"_Enough." His voice was irritated._

"_Let me go, so I can kill her. Get her out of your life."_

"_There is no need to, Tensho. Why would one of such, high status kill me? Wouldn't that make you weak because you're going so low as to do so? And even threatening the Kazekage as well, when you know he's Kazekage for a reason." Alix smirked, her eyes moving to glare at her brother. "You really want to start a war, don't you?"_

"_Ye--"_

"_I never asked for you to answer it. It was rhetorical, if you understand what that means, dear brother. If you want to start a war, you are out of your mind. Maybe I should kill you myself and spare such a deed. I don't mind. Taka-Sama doesn't either. She knows how much I despise you and I've made it plenty clear."_

"_Then you'll be under guard and possibly killed because of my rank." He smirked._

_Alix shrugged. "And?" She paused, her eyes glancing over to Gaara. "Please, Kazekage, let him go."_

_Gaara just stood there, looking at her, before he grunted and dropped his hand, Tensho falling to the ground, but not as gracefully as he had planned._

"_Since your going to go back to Azure, can you please tell them to send another person to take over for Mike?"_

"_Who says I should?"_

_She sighed, irritated. "I could kill Kurmori…"_

_His eyes widened at the name. "You wouldn't…."_

_Kurmori happened to be her dear brother's girlfriend, soon to be fiancé. She was a nice person, but if she had to do things to get him the hell out of her life, she would._

"_I would. I'll do it so you can't recognize her, or even think it was a human to begin with." The hell was getting into her? She was either getting this from Gaara, or somewhere else. _

_He nodded and just left, not saying a word in defense or took a glance back._

- end flashback. -

Coming to a sudden stop and out of her memory, she saw white in front of her and she stood there like a complete idiot.

"Alix."

"Hi… Yeah.." She looked up at the Kazekage himself, but squinted her eyes. The sun had to be right above his head didn't it?

"MaiAki is awake."

Her eyes widened, and immediately a smile graced her lips, one of pure delight, such happiness that even Gaara smiled lightly at it.

-----------------------------------

R i d 3 r - Must say this first and foremost, so I don't get my ass sued. Chapter 13, where I put "You son of a bitch! You wasted moment's of my life… Moment's I'll never get back!" That line is absolutely not mine. It belongs to Dane Cook. The best Comedian alive! Yay. Anyways.

Gaara's-pandachan101 - Who can't like chocolate? Well, unless their allergic to it… but nonetheless! You can have more! -hands more chocolate to you- And yes, Gaara does care.. I had to fit it in some where's…

Koyshiri - I tried to make it sad at some parts, but I thought I failed. Well, at least I know it worked on someone! -gives chocolate to you too.-

Thanks for the reviews! Anyways, you know the drill, R&R!


	16. Revealing My Hesitance

**Chapter 16**

**Wish**

**Revealing My Hesitance.**

Recap:

"_MaiAki is awake."_

_Her eyes widened, and immediately a smile graced her lips, one of pure delight, such happiness that even Gaara smiled lightly at it._

------------------------

He had been watching her since she had entered the hospital and she wasn't exactly sure why. Sure, she seemed a little out of it, but hell, she was tired, confused and still upset about her dream she had a month ago, but try as she might, she was slowly getting used to having the tempered Kazekage with her; she seemed relaxed, and that was something she hadn't had since she was younger and with her family.

Pushing open the door to her sister's room, she came face to face with a chest, before getting glomped and thrown to the floor with someone on top of her. Obviously this person was fat, or just trying to smother the hell out of her. She started to poke at the person on top of her, still not sure who it was… If it was MaiAki--

"Aaallliiixxx-ccchhhaaaannn!"

"MaiAki! What the _**hell** _are you doing!?"

MaiAki was graced with contact to another foreign body, with resonated an 'oof'. Sighing, Alix stood up, and stagger lightly into Gaara. She muttered a sorry and pushed herself away from him, blushing lightly before straitening herself up into 'older sister mode'.

"Are you alright Alix-chan? Fever.. Or.." MaiAki didn't finish, but gasp.

"MaiAki… I'm going to put you back into a damn coma if you don't get your ass into bed!"

Batman smirked. "She can go now."

"What? But.. She… Eh!?"

"She's fine. All wounds are healed, she can walk apparently. The medics are allowing her to go." Gaara's voice caused Alix to look back at him.

"My God… Yanno what.. I'm hungry. I'm getting food…" She paused, and waved towards Batman, signaling him to come close to her. As he did, she made him lower his head, so she could whisper in his ear.

--------------------------------------

Gaara watched what was going on with his brother and Alix and watched as Kankuro blushed at what she had said and looked back at MaiAki who looked confused. He sighed, letting his black-rimmed eyes closed for a moment, before feeling someone poking him. Irritated, he opened his eyes and glared at the one poking him, which happened to be Alix.

"Gaara, wanna eat lunch with me?"

He just stared at her for a moment, his eyes moving to look at his brother, who only ended up giving him a thumbs up with a perverted smirk. Nodding his head, he turned and started to walk down the hall, and quickly Alix caught up.

It had been silent until getting outside of the hospital, before being bombarded with a whole lot of fan girls and in some cases boys. Alix didn't know if they were here for Gaara, or what… but judging by the glares she was receiving from all the girls, and some guys, she guessed they were jealous beyond belief. She sighed softly, feeling something nudge her to the left, which had been Gaara pushing her to walk, and she did so, with him and everyone else following.

"I need to talk with you."

His voice was literally by her ear; causing her to shiver lightly as his breath hit her ear. She nodded lightly, before seeing her vision being engulfed by darkness. She panicked lightly, before feeling a hand on her shoulder and looking back to see Gaara, serious as hell.

"…Did I do something I'm not aware of…?"

"You've been hesitant of me, for a month."

"You've noticed..?"

He just glared at her, telling her to shut up, and she did before looking away.

"What happened to make you fear me? I was aware you didn't…"

The hurt in his voice caused her to look back at him, gray eyes meeting confused teal-like eyes. She shook her head.

"…It… It was a dream I had… It kinda scared me."

"Dream?"

She nodded her head closing her eyes and lowering her head towards the ground. She didn't want to talk about it, but the never-ending watching of his eyes on her wanted to know. She sighed.

"It started out, just like we usually talk, on nights when I can't sleep. Then all the sudden, we're walking and you randomly clutched at your head and heart, before turning around and swiping at me with a kunai…" She paused for a moment, shifting her feet. "You managed to catch my side, and I fell to the ground, and you wrapped your hands around my neck… Y-your voice was cold too… hidden bloodlust as well. I asked why, but your answer was 'you slow me down' and that I was making you weak…"

Gaara stared at her, his eyes widening in surprise. _' She had a dream…like that?'_ He heard her sniffle lightly, indicating she was about to cry. Gaara cringed on the inside, his heart hurting and making a weird feeling move through his chest. It _hurt _him to watch her be scared, it _hurt _him that she was scared because of a dream that he was in… trying to kill her. Even though he was Gaara, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to hurt her. She was precious to him… his true friend, other than Naruto.

His hands moved on their own, and once again he pulled her into his chest, hugging her.

---------------------------

She stood there, looking at the ground, her hand wiping at her eyes trying to get herself not to cry. She hadn't cried since Mike passed. She wasn't about to now.. Not in front of Gaara at least. His silence was saying he didn't believe her - then again she didn't bother to look at him, fearing that he'd be smirking.

She was about to leave before feeling his hands grab onto her shoulders, wrapping around her and pulling her into his chest. She tense for a moment, trying to think on what he was doing. Feeling his hand moving around her left shoulder blade in a calming movement, she relaxed and leaned into him, her forehead resting on his chest. She could feel him rest his chin on the top of her head. She smiled lightly, her arms wrapping around his back tightly.

"Alix… I wouldn't hurt you."

Her breathing stopped momentarily after hearing that and she moved her head to look up at him. Her eyes widened at what she saw…

----------------------------

R i d 3 r: Yay, cliffy! Mwahahaha…

Emeralds Rose: Psh, no chocolate for you! I haven't seen any chapters you've written cause there not up yet you ass.

Gaara's-pandachan101 : sorry for no updating for ya. I've been busy with school and friends who I wanna kill about now. But nonetheless! -Gives you triple more chocolate and…. The thing you've always wanted. -

You know the drill R&R!!


	17. Entrance of a new being

**Chapter 17**

**Wish**

**Entrance of a new being**

…_Her eyes widened to see something that would cause anyone to have a heart attack on the spot if shown by the cold-hearted Kazekage. It was a smile. Not just any smile, but a true happy smile. Alix smiled back, her eyes softening, showing every emotion she was feeling; even though she didn't really care._

"_Thank you…" Alix's voice was just barely above a whisper as her eyes closed and let her head rest on his chest, her arms tightening around his chest lightly._

------------------------

She had given in that night, told herself that she did indeed love the Kazekage, Gaara. Though, it was fast she didn't mind. He was like her first love, but only a little bit more open and promised her things that she knew he would keep. She smiled lightly to herself, her eyes looking at her reflection in the mirror.

'_Don't get too giddy. He'll leave you soon enough.'_

Her eyes widened, eyes frantically looking around for the source of the talking. She looked into the room, MaiAki was fast asleep and facing the wall, all window's were closed as well as the door. She started to panic.

'_I'm in your mind. Stop looking around and making yourself seem like an idiot.'_

She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. 'In… my mind…?'

'_Yes, your mind. My name is Omen.' _

'But.. Why are you in my mind?'

'_Didn't you're village tell you? You're my host.'_

'Host?'

'_Yes. I am a demon. But I'm not really sealed in you. Just bound to your soul until my time with you is done. I'm here to protect and keep you safe. According to the one's who found me and shoved me in here.'_

'But-!'

'_It can't be possible? I've been with you since you were 3 years old, child. Remember the images you had when your parents were slaughtered, when Mike was attacked and left for dead? That was me."_

Her eyes shot open pulling herself away from the mirror to sit on the toilet and put her hands on her head. 'That can't-- It was you.. Why did you show me these things!? Those eyes I saw before…'

'_I showed them to you, because you would've freaked out anyways. And the eyes you saw are my eyes. Your granted with them until I am gone. They have extremely strong outcomes - even kill a person with just a glance.'_

Her eyes started to shake as she stared at the floor. 'why didn't anyone tell me this?'

'_They thought that if you knew, you'd awaken my powers.' _The calm voice stopped, then sighed_. 'As you could probably tell you attitude, and being cold to people would also be from me. It's a trait, so you should get used to randomly snapping at people.'_

'Why would they tie you to me?'

'_Your like that Gaara kid. More of a tool.'_

'Gaara was a tool…?'

The voice sighed. _'Yes, Gaara was used a tool when he was younger. He was a demon container to the demon Shukaku - I'm sure you've heard of him.' _Alix nodded_. 'Well, because Gaara had a demon inside of him, he was called a monster and such; mistreated. Hence why he was cold, and his sexy eyes.'_

'Sexy eyes? Excuse me, voice in my head, apparently named Omen; Back off.'

'_Whoa, feisty. Protective already?' _The voice just laughed

'I'm glad it's a female in my mind than a male…'

'_You're going to love having me around, Child.'_

_------------------------------------------------_

Gaara sighed. He had been stuck doing more paperwork than usual, and it was annoying the hell out of him. Like usual, he'd glare at the paper in front of him, waiting for them to sign and fill out themselves, but as always, they'd mock him and not do a damn thing. He sighed, his eyes closing, trying to get at least 5 minutes of rest before someone barged in.

It wasn't even 4 seconds before there was a knock on the door and someone opening it. Growling lightly, he opened his eyes and glared at the one who was disturbing him.

"Oh-kay then. I'll come back later." Alix. Shit.

"Alix, no need."

He watched as her eye brow raised up in question. His eyes scanned over her face, black circles from lack of sleep were obviously showing under her eyes. "Have you not slept?"

"Uh.. Erm, no, not really.. A lot of things going on right now."

"What things?"

He watched her face move into a position he knew all too well. She was talking or thinking to herself. His eyes narrowed.

"Can't say really."

Something was just off from her voice, and he was trying to figure out exactly what it was.

"Why not?"

"Like to ask questions a lot? I feel like I'm in a box getting questioned about a war…"

He caught it. Standing up from his desk he moved around the desk and started to walk towards her.

-----------------------

Watching him walk towards her, she thought he was going to murder her or something; but she managed to stay still and watch him.

'_Maybe he'll fuck you right now.'_

'God damn it Omen! Don't! I don't need mental images.. Stop!' Her eyes were twitching slightly as Gaara came to a stop in front of her. She took in a sharp intake of air.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…"

"Really?"

He took a step closer to her, she took a step back. He took another, she took one back again and she found herself pressed against the door with the damned doorknob jamming into her back.

"Yeah. Really…" She paused, glaring at Gaara as he gave her a look of pure annoyance. "What!?"

"Your chakra's different, as well as the tone of your voice."

"…no it's not."

"Your hiding something, aren't you?"

"…uhm.. No?"

He glared, causing her to cower slightly.

"I can't tell you. Not right now… maybe soon; but me and MaiAki have to leave in a couple of days due to a message from Azure."

"Where are you going?" He seemed to be worried.

"Rain." She lied. She knew if she had said Sound, he would become worried. Sound and every other village wasn't on good terms, and if she had said Sound then he would restrict them from going and sending a message back to Azure, telling them that they couldn't… like they were children staying home from school because they were sick.

"Very well." He backed off and moved back to his desk.

"_Sometimes, it's safer for one not to know what's exactly going on. Kazekage-Sama."_ Omen's voice came out of Alix's mouth before she turned and opened the door and walked out.

Gaara just stood there, looking back at the door.

----------------------------------

R i d 3 r: Hooray, another chapter up so soon. Sorry if it seems a little bit out of char for both, but I'm still suffering from writers block. Anyways --

Gaara's-pandachan101 - Yay! More Halloween candy! Thank ya. Here's a new addition to my story for ya.

SugarSnike - A little bit hyper? Lmao, I loved your review even if it was completely random. I'm glad you like my story.


	18. Truth

**Wish**

**Chapter 18**

**Truth**

Gaara never heard her voice so cold; different even. His eyes narrowed - his concentration was completely shot and Alix was on his mind. Her chakra was a lot different from the day before and it was starting to put him on edge. The only good thing from it was that she could possibly protect herself some more due to the increase. She seemed more like him than he thought.

He sighed, leaning back in the over-sized chair and closed his eyes. The events that happened yesterday floated into his mind. Watching them over, he picked something out that seemed out of place - she had lied to him.

-------------------------

"_Where are you going?" He seemed to be worried._

"_Rain." _

_-----------------------------_

For one to come up with a quick answer right away seemed to be planned out as if she knew he was going to ask her where she was going. But why should she lie to him? No, she couldn't have., but of course females are mental assassin's, so his brother told him. They could always pry there way into your brain, but you could never pry into theirs.

His hand moved to his forehead, rubbing it lightly. A headache was starting to form just by worrying and trying to figure her out. Standing, he opened his eyes and looked out over the darkening city of Sand. His home. _'What is Alix's home like..?' _

The other thing that had pried itself into his brain was his constant worrying for her - his constant need to see or be with her, but managed to keep tamped down. Sure he acted different around _ her _ and only her, hell even his siblings didn't get to see him be remotely nice other than taking missions to fill for Temari when she needed it.

Which brought up another situation - Temari had been gone to Konoha for a while and she wasn't back yet. He had gotten one message from her, one, over the span of the time Alix and her team had been here. Something must be up, she was captured, killed, or with Shikamaru. He came to terms with Shikamaru and his sister together, but he still wasn't all good with it.

Like someone had been in his mind, someone knocked on the door, causing him to turn his head and glare at the door. He mumbled an 'enter' and the doorknob turned and in walked his sister with the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"Gaara, hey." She gave a small wave. Though, she was still wary, she wasn't going to let it show to her brother; she had to be the older sibling and act like it and not fear him - he wasn't a monster anymore.

He nodded his head. "Temari." Slowly, he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring daggers at his older sister.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about the lack of information and my well-being. But we've got information on a notorious village east of Sound. Called the Hidden village of Azure."

That caught his attention as if he had been set on fire. Temari took noticed and questioned what was wrong.

"Tell me what this information is."

"Apparently they are highly skilled in all elements and can control it perfectly. The village is pretty small, but they have about 200 Shinobi's ready and willing to fight like four villages put together. Word is that they are looking for suitable villages to ally themselves with. They've already been to Konoha, and they will be going to Sound. They were to travel three countries, but we can't find out which is the other one. We should be on high alert, they might want to kill you and get Sand."

Gaara stood there, emotionless mask still in placed but inside his head he was freaking, his heart was beating like he was having a heart attack. Alix and her 'sister' could be here to kill him, and take his village? Would that be the reason why she was getting so close? His eyes narrowed. He got to close, and now he was in shit, deep shit. If they could control every element known, perfectly - would he be able to stand up to Alix and MaiAki alone? There was also Kankuro, because he was with MaiAki… He shouldn't tell him now… He wanted to get down to the bottom of this.

"Alright. Temari…"

"Yes?"

"Do not tell Kankuro about this. I will do so myself when the time comes."

Temari looked at her younger brother confused. "But-"

"Don't tell him."

She nodded and left the room, leaving Gaara to his thoughts.

-----------------------------------------

Alix sighed, her body wanting to fall to the ground and stop breathing. She had been training all day, and now she was starting to suffer from dehydration. MaiAki stood off to the left, training with Batman, while she was stuck with wood from random things, dunes of sand and fake punching bags she had to create, but made them too hard, breaking her knuckle.

"Ow… Why did I do that?" She poked the knuckle before collapsing into a sitting position with her legs crossed. Lowering her head in front of her, her long hair cascaded down her face, a sand-filled gust of wind passed, letting her hair swing back and forth in front of her eyes.

"Oi, Alix-chan!"

She raised her head at the sound of Batman calling her name and looked over her shoulder and at the two, apparently waving at her.

"We're grabbing some dinner!"

Alix raised her hand and waved lightly, saying 'bye' or, according to MaiAki 'Go do whatever you want, I don't really give a shit.' Sighing, she pushed herself up, wincing slightly as she put a little bit more than enough pressure on her broken knuckle, but managed to get up anyways.

"Okay, now…"

Enclosing her fist tightly, she punched the sand dune and it exploded before swirling around her body. Her eyes widened - the sand wasn't supposed to do that, she hadn't even put that must chakra into her fist to do that. Suddenly, she felt as if she was hit by many, many cars and her breath caught in her throat. Something was squeezing her to the point where it was about to break every bone in her body.

She finally realized she was encased by the sand, her eyes widening.

'_Get out of here, Alix!'_

'I… I can't move, Omen! Do something!'

'_Fi--'_

"Alix."

Her eyes snapped to the side, looking at who it was who said her name. Gaara. Why the hell was he doing this? Did she happen to do something she had no idea? Or was…

"You lied."

"…L-lied?"

He didn't say anything but caused the sand to squeeze her body more, causing her to scream out in pain, before biting her lip hard. She winced incredibly.

"Who are you?"

"Alix?"

He growled. "Who are **_you_**."

"Rage Alix… Shinobi from Azure - I told you that!" She paused her eyes closed for a moment, her breathing becoming labored.. "Gaara… let me go.."

"Kazekage-sama." He corrected her. His eyes narrowing.

"What…?"

"I didn't stutter, did I?" His question was rhetorical.

"Your hurting me Gaara, stop, please!"

'_Alix, he'll kill you. His intent to murder you is incredible. I will step out soon.'_

"You lied to me; I got too close to you. You're making me weak."

Everything in her body, mind, soul and breathing just stopped - as if time itself had stopped. Her eyes widened, and like a film, her dream flashed through her eyes..

-------------------------

"_Why…?"_

"_You slow me down. Your making me weak."_

--------------------------------

She didn't say anything, just let her head drop, her hair covering her face. She let her body fall limp, she stopped struggling. If she was going to die, then it'd be better if it was him who did it.

'_Alix stop being a fool!'_

'Why stop it?'

'_I'm not dying by a Child.'_

"_Well then Kazekage-sama. What is your motive for attacking us?"_

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Us?"

"_My name is Omen. The demon bound to Alix's soul for the time being." Alix's head raised, and her eyes were no longer gray, but the chameleon-color. "Did you know I could kill you by looking at you?"_

Gaara's fist tightened, only causing this 'Omen' to smirk. He watched as his very own sand just collapsed around her, on the ground. She tilted her head to the side, taking steps towards him.

"_So, Kazekage-sama… Did you figure out the truth - and now you feel as though you've been cheated and betrayed?" Omen smirked. "I assure you, we're not after you. If we had been, I would have been awakened sooner and killed you without her knowing… Would've been easier on the child."_

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"_You should know when on a mission, you gather information, but you never say anything to anyone. She didn't want to worry about you. Poor thing likes you, so she worries. It's a pity really. Had I been human I probably would've fallen for ya."_

"Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"_Kazekage-sama. Will you kill her, once I leave?"_

Gaara stayed silent. He had acted out of rage towards her - just because she lied. But then again everyone else lied to him when he was younger, everyone hated him, looked the other way and feared him… Why was it when Alix lied to him, it made him more mad than his entire childhood?

She smirked. _" 'I'll never hurt you' " _ She paused, shaking her head. _"Good way to destroy one's friendship…"_

And like Omen had arrived, She vanished, causing Alix herself to drop to her knee's like she was dead before breathing properly and leaning forwards on her hands.

"I guess we're even…"

Alix's eyes looked up at Gaara, tears brimming her eyes. "I guess we are.."

---------------------------------

R i d e r: Hooray, there's tenseness between the two. Cliché for them to hate/be mad at each other the day before she leaves. Though my internet was being a total and complete son of a bitch, I was debating on re-writing this and making it more violent… but I'm not in the mood to take everything out…

Mint Irachi - Yay, I'm glad you like my story! I didn't think it'd be 'unique'… More along the lines of amateur, but Meh. Thanks! Oh, and no, the review didn't seem preppy. Every other person is hyper, like SugarSnike.

SugarSnike - lmao, can I steal 'snazzy' from you? I'll give you… more candy..?

You know the drill Soldiers! R&R


	19. Leaving

**Wish**

**Chapter 19**

**Leaving**

MaiAki noticed the distant look in Alix's eyes as she had entered into the hotel that night. She wanted to go to bed early, but MaiAki questioned Alix, but her only response was 'don't worry about it' and she took her shoes off and walked to the bed, laying down under the cover.

MaiAki sighed softly, her eyes closing. Alix was slowly becoming more distant with her, and it was worrying her. But they had to leave in the morning, so she couldn't ask anything about it. MaiAki had told Alix she wanted to stay with her beloved Kankuro instead of going to sound, but Alix's responded with a distant glance before going to sleep.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave Kankuro, because she might be pregnant, but she didn't want to leave her sister alone to go to Sound…

--------------------

Gaara stood in his room that he rarely used due to lack of sleep and lack of needing a room. Memories from before ran through his mind like a film, hands clasping at his head in pain. Why did he attack Alix like that? He hurt her when he vowed he wouldn't, but he didn't budge to move the sand away from her body when he was squeezing her with enough pressure to break her bones, which, thank God, it didn't.

Then there was this demon named 'Omen'. That was probably why the increase in chakra and the slight change in her voice had happened. It was because of this… Demon. But when she had left, after talking to him, he only glared at Alix as she had dropped to the ground, and he watched as she cried in front of him; and again, he didn't do anything by stand there.

He wanted to apologize to her, but it would be hard. He never was good at apologizing, and he highly doubted after what he had done to Alix she'd forgive him. His hands moved from his head and he looked out the window and onto the empty streets of Suna.

'_Gomen… Alix-chan."_

_-----------------------------------_

MaiAki stood at the front gate with the four of them just standing there. No one saying a thing and it was irritating her to no point. She sighed; slowly beginning to snap. Alix and Gaara hadn't made eye contact, and if they did it was a battle of life and death. Kankuro just stood there, choosing not to say anything fearing the wrath of the two in front of him.

"Okay! I had it! What the hell is going on?"

Kankuro jumped and Alix looked at her and shrugged.

"Nothing of much importance." Alix looked at her sword and adjusted it slightly, making it more comfortable.

"Oh, ne, Alix-chan.. What about last night.. What I asked you..?"

Alix shrugged lightly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your pregnant. No point in letting you go on a mission. You'll fail it, and you might wanna switch villages. They'll probably consider you a traitor."

MaiAki's and Kankuro's eyes widened. "I'm.. p-pregnant. How do you know!? I never told you."

"Omen."

They looked confused, other than Gaara who went slightly ridged.

"That is all you need to know. I'll be leaving. I'll write MaiAki." She waved her hand lightly and turned to walk out of the village.

"Kankuro, MaiAki.. Leave."

They nodded and left.

"Alix."

She didn't say a thing but stopped, looking out at the sand-covered ground, that seemed to be interesting at the moment.

"I want to… ap--"

"Don't." Her voice was harsh, her head even lowering slightly. She didn't want to hear it. What he did was unforgivable. "You've already ruined the friendship and you broke your promise."

"You did as well."

She growled and spun around. "I told you I would tell you when the time was right - in any way possible, when the hell did I lie to you? Please, oh God, please, tell me, or I swear to God…" She left it hanging, but it meant a lot.

"Your mission."

"What you needed to know, is what I told you. You never asked for specifics. Now, screw off. I'm leaving to _Sound_ and I wont be back. Good bye, _Kazekage-sama." _When she said the last part, her voice was filled with venom that it even made Gaara cringe.

And like that, she walked out of his life…

----------------------------------------------------

"Ugh! That wasn't supposed to happen?! Who the hell told him that she was on a mission to find a ally!? Who! Who I ask you!?" A females voice rang through a dark alleyway by the entrance of Sand, shaking a male by the collar of his shirt like he knew the answers. Of course, him being around this one particular female all his life, he was quite scared of what she could do to him when she was mad beyond hell.

He shrugged, raising his hands up in defense, and trying to push her off him without causing her to get more mad.

"Why!! They were supposed to be together, _then_ she was supposed to flip out on _him_! Who is interfering with our visions.. Someone's going to die!"

"Not me! God… Please.. Calm down 'Shia…"

"I will _not_ calm down Kairu!"

"Sometimes things happen out of our perception! It cannot be helped. Like the time when they put Omen in Alix-chan! We didn't see that…"

"Uggghhh. I'm going to snap." Shiuhshia (A/n: AKA 'Shia) let go of Kairu's neck and watched at Alix's walked away.

"So, he's cause problems for poor Alix-chan? Aw.." It was an unfamiliar voice, but noticeable nonetheless. The two turned around and immediately their eyes widened at whom they saw.

It was Kairu to say his name first.

"…Mike…"

--------------------

R i d 3 r: Ooooh! Looks who back! Mwahahaha! Anyways, must say this… Anyone who gets 'flamed' by this certain message I ask you to please ignore it… it's obviously some child who has nothing better to do with his life, and wants to make a 'game' out of it. He's already flamed some of my friends, and I've responded. I'm seriously waiting for him to say it to me so I can lash. Anyways, please, this is quite.. Vulgar, and I say a lot of swearwords, but I'm trying to cut down. Anyways this is the message --

Dear cock loser with no life. You are a piece of homo shit. Fuck you in your deformed ass you goddamn loser. Quit jacking off to internet porn and get a fucking life you goddamn dick licker. Fuck your mom, fuck your dad, AND DOUBLE FUCK YOU!  
You piece of fucking horse shit. You sorry dick sucking bastard asshole. Go fuck your dad you god damn terrorist bastard. Go suck your sisters dick you son of a dog fucking whore bastard peice of cock sucking shit. And learn to write a story you nigger lover. Eat a bucket of cow shit, then go crap it in your whore moms mouth after she gets done sucking dick for a dime. And the next time you write, clean the cum out of your eyes so you can see what your typing you dildo.You are a fucking nigger loving bitch whore ass cock sucker dick bitch nigger ass fuck lifeless bitch ho. Fuck you and your whole shitty family you cock sucking bitch whore ass shit!

-- Even if you do get this and you've stopped writing stories or, been upset about it, ect ect. You shouldn't worry about it! He'll be gone soon enough and all yer awesome stories will be fine. Anyways… Emeralds Rose you sir are an ass! Updating your story and leaving me on a branch, AND! Not even reviewing soon.. Makes me sad. I hate you - go eat chocolate you fatty.

Anyways, Review please!!! (Notice the '!' it means intense. Lmao.)


	20. The beginning of the end

**Wish**

**Chapter 20**

**The beginning of the end**

It had been a year since Alix had left, MaiAki gave birth to 2 beautiful twins who looked like her and somewhat like Kankuro. At the moment the twins, now 5 months old were crawling around on the floor, giggling at something that Kankuro was doing. MaiAki only watched on, a smile gracing her lips. Suddenly, the male twin hit his younger sister and she started to cry.

"Raku! Don't hit Alix!"

Yes, MaiAki's daughter was named after her sister. She wanted her to be remembered, but whenever Gaara came around to see the kids, he'd pay more attention to Raku, and little to Alix. She had finally gotten mad when he completely ignored her daughter and she snapped, yelling at him, telling him to not ignore because she was just a child.

His response was a glare and a look down at the crying child at his feet. She saw what flashed through his eyes, and she immediately regretted what she had said to him.

-----------------------

Alix sighed. She was irritated beyond hell… actually hell wasn't even the word. She had been attacked constantly for the past 5 days, just from Sounds ninja's. She was standing in the middle of 20 bodies. Oh, man she was pissed now. She had been called back from Sound as she had arrived there a year ago, and told that Sound was attacking the village. She had made it, only to see the last of the buildings collapsing to the ground. She could feel the pain welding up in her heart again as she moved through the trees to get out of her country.

She had told MaiAki that she was going to write, and she probably thought that Alix was killed. She smirked lightly, though, now it couldn't be seen due to a mask covering her mouth and nose. She had changed her usual outfit, but it was sort of the same. It was a revamped Alix. More cold, but she had adapted some of Mike's attitude for some reason.

'I wonder what it's going to be like when I see them.'

'_Maybe MaiAki will try and kill you… Or Gaara again.'_

'Didn't I tell you to not talk about him?'

'_Hey, you can't do anything about it.'_

Alix only sighed - it was true. She had tried getting Omen out of her body once and resisted the urge to just go to Itachi and get him to remove her… But she went against it. Itachi was an asshole. She should have killed him when she had the chance, but no! Omen had to think that he was cute, while in her eyes he was ugly as hell and way to self-centered, just like his damn brother. It was fun fighting the so called Uchiha that could be able to kill Itachi.. His ass was kicked to put it into simple terms.

Falling from the sky, she landed in the sand and sunk in causing her to fall to her knee's.

'Oh come on! Why isn't my chakra working?'

'_Cause I'm lazy and don't want to give you mine. Now, start walking sunshine!'_

'I hate you so much.'

'_Aw! I love you too, Child.'_

----------------------------------------------

"MaiAki-san!"

MaiAki, as well as her two children, Kankuro and Gaara turned their heads to see a young female running up to them, breathing deeply.

"S-someone… Named… Alix…is--"

"Alix!?"

Of course, MaiAki had to be the one to scream it, practically throw her children at their father and bolted it down the streets of Sand, the two males with children walked behind the rampaging female.

(Wee-woo…at the gate.)

MaiAki looked around, trying to find Alix. But apparently she wasn't here, Kankuro and Gaara managed to finally reach her and looked around as well.

"I'll give it 10 more seconds before I turn around and walk back out…" Alix's voice, muffled lightly by the mask seemed to move around their ears and caused them all to look in that direction.

Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw. Alix was literally covered in dried blood, head to toe, her long black hair was sort of a mess, but not that bad. Her hands were now gloved, hiding many scars from knifes she had stopped with her bare hands. The mask seemed to take away from her face, hiding something. Her right eye was also covered, now that she looked closely, with a black cloth, so all they could see of her face was just her left chameleon eye, which apparently MaiAki and Kankuro didn't say anything about.

She sighed lightly, her eye closing for a moment, before opening to see a mad MaiAki and even she backed up - Omen was just interested.

"Why didn't you… What happened…?"

"I didn't write because Azure Is gone, thanks to Sound. What happened? Uh, lets see. I killed people. Many people. Do I need to explain more?"

"Why didn't you at least send **something**!? Anything would have worked to let me know you were alive!"

She was starting to cry and Alix just raised her hand. "MaiAki, listen to me. Azure is _gone_ I had to fight against sound with no breaks, no chakra pills, no food and sure as hell no sleep. Constantly for the year I've been gone, you _think_ I would have send something to you? Like I'm going to say to an enemy 'oh right, hold on a sec, I gotta write this to my Sister and then I'll kill you.'"

"She was crying over ya, you know. I mean, even through after she had the kids… it was still pretty brutal.."

Alix's eyes looked at Batman and she shrugged. "I can't relate. Sorry, Batman."

MaiAki just stood there, before looking at her gurgling kids as they started to choke her fiancé, she then smiled lightly at it. "Alix… this is your niece and nephew... Raku and Alix."

Alix choked on air. "Why did you name her after me? I mean I'm sure as hell Gaara here didn't like it."

"Why wouldn't he like it? I thought you were friends, weren't you?"

"Oh, very good friends, Right, Gaara?"

Gaara didn't say a word, just glared daggers at Alix, telling her to keep her mouth shut, but even though he couldn't see it, he knew she was smirking under the mask, just mocking him. Her growled lightly.

"Oh! That must be right.. Didn't tell them you tried to kill me?"

MaiAki's eyes widened and she snapped her head towards Gaara, almost dropping Alix in the process.

"Y-you what?"

Alix took in a deep breath and sighed softly, walking towards them. "MaiAki I'm staying her for a day, then I'll be leaving. I'm probably not that welcome in this village anymore."

And with that said she walked towards the hotel.

---------------------------------------------

Alix maneuvered her way towards her favorite roof of Suna, and low-and-behold there stood Gaara.

"Shit, I was hoping you wouldn't be here."

"Why are you back." It wasn't even a question. She just stood where she was, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why not?"

"Answer me." He turned around and glared at her, his eyes glowing from the moon like a whole cliché from a movie.

"Why?"

"Alix…"

"I'm here to see you."

"..Really?" his eyes light up barely, before being replaced by coldness.

"Ha, no. Like I'm forgiving you for what you did, Gaara. I'm here to see my sister."

It was silent for a long while, them glaring at each other. She made the first movement and took off the mask and patch. Her mouth was still the same, but her eye had a large gash from her forehead and moving down all the way to her chin in a straight line.

"This is the time where everything begins… The war that will happen… The fight I'll have to take part in…" She paused, her head rising up towards the sky, watching as a shooting star crossed the sky.

"_**Make a wish… And hope for the best.. This is only the beginning."**_

-----------------------------------------------

R i d 3 r: Look at this -- The ending of the first part. Yes, yes, I'm making another part, so don't worry. It'll be very SNAZZY! Lmao!

Emeralds Rose: Yes, I stole it from you - like the title, Mwahaha!

SugarSnike: Is this soon enough!?

Hope you guys read the next part! Cya later!!

------------------------------

**So ends the first part of Wish. **

**Wish: And So it Starts**

Two people who despise each other will have to over-come their hate and pain by what one caused and work together in order to save themselves and everyone around them. A new threat is in the Naruto world, and it's someone they least expected.


	21. Important Note!

For all of those wishing to continue with this story, i've already posted up the second part. Wish: And So it begins. Hope to see the same amount of hits/favs like this story!


End file.
